Qrossing Field
by SilentVex
Summary: Before RWBY and JNPR, there was Team QROS. There comes a time in every person's life when the delusions of youth are swept away, and they see the world for what it really is. On a trip to Mistral with his team, Qrow Xiao Long is forced to face the truth of the world with his own eyes. (Prequel to Pyrrha And The Idiot)
1. Mission One: New Time, Same Place

**Author's Notes: See? I told you it'd be here.**

**Good evening ladies and gents, Vex here with the first chapter of a whole new story! Kinda...**

**Now before anyone who doesn't know what I'm talking about gets confused, this story is the prequel to my very-recently finished one, Pyrrha And The Idiot. Don't worry, you don't have to read that one first in order to get what's going on here, this is its own story that's meant to shed some light on things hinted at and mentioned in that story. I'll try to keep this story shorter than the last seeing as this is supposed to just build up the world a bit more, as well as certain characters, in preparation for the sequel.  
><strong>

**I really wanted to get this story started before Volume 2 started because I'm worried that if any of the characters I'm exploring here (or their equivalents) are in the show, my idea will be warped by the vastly superior canon versions. So, I'm throwing this out there before that can happen.**

**So I'm not going to ramble on anymore and I'll just let you meet the new characters.**

**I hope you enjoy the beginning of this new story!**

**- Vex**

* * *

><p><strong>Qrossing Field - Mission One: New time, Same Place<strong>

* * *

><p>Remnant. A world divided in four kingdoms since ancient times. First was the progressive Vale; to the north were the beautiful icelands of Atlas; in the west lay the wild backlands of Vecchia where every day was a struggle to survive; finally to the east was Mistral, a land steeped in rich history and tradition.<p>

There was once a time when the greatest threat to humanity was each other. A great war broke out that threatened to tear the world asunder – a war from which a greater predator to humanity than even each other was born: the creatures of Grimm. What man had begun, these monsters intended to finish, spreading like a plague across the world and pushing humanity to the brink of extinction.

It was then that in Atlas, where the frozen tundra meant that naught but the most powerful Grimm could roam, humanity came upon the key to their salvation – a source of energy that became the weapon they needed to bring light to the darkness. Dust.

With this, humanity was able to re-establish themselves in the world, rebuilding society as it is today. The legacy of the brave, innovative warriors who pushed back the hordes was inherited by those who now bear the title of Huntsmen and Huntresses. At present, there are four official establishments dedicated to the training of these modern-day keepers of the peace: Sanctum in Mistral, Harmonia in Vecchia, Crystel in Atlas and Beacon in Vale.

The height of prestige, students accepted into any of these four training centers were the best of the best - or that was the thought anyway.

With a sharp flick the riding crop slapped the desk. ''Are you listening to me Xiao Long?''

The sudden crack jolted the young man from his daze, every sense he had leaping to attention. ''Sorry Professor, but it's just so boring!''

The man shook his head with a sigh. ''At least what you lack in attention you make up for in honesty.''

''Yup, and isn't that really what counts in a person?''

''Be that as it may, there's a difference to good qualities in a person and good qualities in a student, and I must say that you are one of the worst I have ever had the misfortune to teach. That is why-''

''-and that's why I'm in remedial lessons,'' the student said, finishing off his teacher's overused monologue. There are only so many times you can listen to the same crappy song before you find yourself singing along.

''Exactly.'' Despite his notorious reputation as a student, the elder of the Xiao Long twins had somehow managed to win over his instructors through sheer likability – which wasn't always a good thing. ''Listen Qrow, I'll admit you are good at what you do - very good even. But there is more to being a Huntsman than brute strength. You have to understand the world, its people.''

''We train to hunt monsters though; all the other stuff shouldn't matter!'' It was a belief that he had always had, ever since hearing tales of those who fought on behalf of humanity as a child.

His instructor grew a small, understanding smile. ''You've been spouting that same ideology for the past two years now. But you're a third-year now, and it's about time you started opening your mind to what you're told. We are here to groom you into the best you can be and while your combat record is astounding, you barely scrape by on your other grades.''

Leaning back in his seat, the nineteen year old considered possible retorts before bouncing back with, ''But I'm not failing any of them, am I?'' a cheeky grin across his face, already knowing the answer.

Grudgingly, the man was forced to tell the teen exactly what he wanted to hear. ''No, you're not.''

''In which case,'' Qrow started, standing and reaching his arms above his head, stretching out the weariness of world history, ''I'll just continue to pass with the least amount of effort. It's been fun, teach, see you next lecture.'' With a quick playful salute, Qrow bolted from the room to the sound of half-hearted scolding. He ran through the halls with his trademark black cape billowing behind him over his Beacon uniform, passing quick greetings to the fellow students he passed, flashing a smile to the ones he thought were cute.

Beacon campus tore past him in a blur and before long he found himself back in the dormitory, taking the stairs two steps at a time in his hurry to reach his room and shed his uniform. It was a Saturday morning and he had better things to be doing than going to remedial lessons that he didn't even need – at least in his mind.

''For the last time, no!''

Qrow peered around the corner at the sound of the yell, looking down the corridor to where two people stood.

''Come on, please? It's not like you've got a date for winter prom yet, do you?''

The two people shared a similar small stature compared to his own, which Qrow liked to describe as being an 'ambitious medium'. The female wore a red cloak similar to his own, grey fur trimming lining the hood. She stood with her arms folded, long dark bangs reaching down to brush her shoulders, as she faced down the boy before her.

''No, I don't, because it's stupid and I wouldn't waste my evening at some pretentious dance, twirling about like all the other idiotic girls in their frilly dresses. Least of all would I ever go with someone like you; so, for the last time, get lost!'' The fury in her voice was the result of endless weeks of dogged pestering from the hopeless fool who never seemed to learn.

''You sure?''

''Yes! Read my lips: for-get-it!'' She pointed to her mouth as she enunciated the three syllables with a firm tone, screaming that the conversation was over.

''Positive?''

At least for most people.

Something between a growl and a cry rose from the girl, frustrated beyond all belief at the persistence of her admirer. It was at this point that Qrow let his presence be known, creeping up behind the boy. ''You are impossible! Bro, help me out here, please,'' she said, eager to have her issues dealt with one way or another.

Not missing a beat, Qrow slung his arm over the boy's shoulders, catching him in a headlock. ''Alright Rosey-boy, that's enough. If the lady wants to go out with you she'll come to you okay? Good? Good,'' he said, not letting his captive get a word in edgeways. Then, applying the slightest bit of pressure to his hold, he leaned in to the boy's ear and whispered, ''And if I see you bothering my sister again, I'm gonna break your neck, understood?'' Qrow could smell the fear leaking from his captive as he nodded.

''Alright, that's great. Glad we got that sorted out, have a good one, man,'' Qrow said in a jovial tone, giving him a hard slap on the back in his not-so-subtle order to leave immediately. As the boy stumbled away, the girl turned to Qrow, giving her hair a flick, the red tint to her hair flashing in the light. Qrow always lamented his bad luck in the hair gene department that caused him to lose out on the cool red streaks that could have run against his raven hair.

''You have such a way with words.''

''Hey, you wanted him gone – he's gone.''

''Whatever,'' she muttered, rolling her eyes.

''See, the problem with you, Sis, is that you can't just come out and say it,'' Qrow explained with a flourish of his hands.

Mimicking her brother's movement, Summer Xiao Long returned with, ''And the problem with you is that you say it all,'' before turning and starting to walk away, Qrow falling into step beside her. ''So where were you all morning?''

''I had to go to Goodwitch's remedial history lesson, remember?''

''Oh yeah,'' she murmured, recalling the conversation they had the night before in which he babbled and she read. ''Hang on, what're you doing here then?''

''Not doing history.''

Red and black had never gone as well together as they did. The twins were inseparable; ever since childhood they had gone through life laughing at everything – including each other – and fighting anything that proved to be a nuisance – sometimes each other. There were a lot of fights suffice to say, but when it counted they were always there to back each other up. Heads and tails; Summer preferred to maintain a stoic approach to public life, opening up only to her friends, whereas Qrow had no such qualms.

It took someone very special to remain sane when on their team.

The door to their dorm swung open with a bang as they made their grand entrance, an applause coming in the form of obnoxious snores from the only occupied bed in the room. ''Is he still asleep?'' Qrow asked, dropping onto his bed, hands pulling off the red tie of his uniform.

Summer held up a single finger and approached the snoring form. 'This is gonna be good,' Qrow thought, wishing had some popcorn as he wrestled off a shoe, too lazy to untie the laces first before turning his attention to the shirt that he couldn't be rid of quick enough.

Looming over the blanketed figure, Summer spied her prey with mouth-watering excitement, and slipped her fingers under the form to have good leverage. ''Up you get!'' she announced, flipping the person off his mattress and onto the floor, his blanket falling down with him. After the thump, she awaited a head popping up from beyond the cliff on the other side of the bed. Instead, all she received after a momentary silence were more snores.

Such a response was unacceptable, especially with her brother watching, so she strode around the foot of the bed and took much more direct measures, jabbing the still-sleeping body with the toe of her boot. ''Hey, wake up. Hey, wake up! Wake up, lazy! GET UP! NOW!'' The force behind her foot increased as rapidly as her volume to the point that when she was yelling it was little more than a beating, a bullish attempt to steal someone's lunch money – only without wanting the money.

When you're told by Summer to get up, you get up fast, else suffer a broken rib.

''Ow! Hey, Summer - ouch! – I'm up! Stop!'' Her partner flailed his arms in futile attempts to bat away the assaulting feet, pounding away at him in quick succession. From his position, all Qrow could see was Summer kicking and the occasional limb fly above the horizon line of the bed, before immediately disappearing again. Was he laughing his ass off? Of course.

A mess of wild grey hair popped up into view, sat atop a panicked face that had no idea what was happening. Managing to steal a breath between the laughter, Qrow said, ''Morning Octavius, enjoy your lay in, did you?''

''Well I was…'' Octavius Ozpin groaned. Laziness is a trait that many people succumb to for whatever reason, but the third member of Team QROS was something far greater – a true emulation of a sloth, bound in human form. Summer tore open the curtains that had shielded the poor boy's slumber from the light of the outside world – and possibly one of the few sunny days they had left before the gloom of winter set in – eliciting a moan from her torture victim, who scrambled to reach for his thick sunglasses.

''Goodwitch was asking where you were. Unlike me, you actually need to go to those extra lessons.''

Looking towards Qrow through the dark tint of glasses that repelled the very notion of light, he groaned once again. ''Yippie for me…'' he muttered, his monotone voice still trying to crawl back under the bed sheets from the sound of it.

''You're as bad as each other,'' Summer scolded, placing her hands on her hips.

''Chill out, Sis,'' Qrow replied, pulling his head through a more comfortable shirt. ''Since when did you become our moral compass?''

''Since you two can't be bothered to organize yourselves, that's when!''

A humming noise came from the corner of the room. ''It's at times like this I wonder why you're not team leader and Qrow is…'' Ozpin mused aloud.

Summer nodded, a faux-thoughtful expression crossing her face. ''It's troubling to know our school's administration is so flawed…''

''Hey now, guys, that's harsh!'' Qrow whined as the others shared a chuckle. ''Oh, forget you two,'' he said, waving a hand through the air, brushing the mockery aside. ''Where's Reiner? He wouldn't disrespect me this way.''

''You sure about that?'' Ozpin shot, then ducking to avoid the shoe flying at him.

''He said he had to go take a call.''

''Bless you, dear sister, for a reasonable answer!'' he cried, leaping up having now changed into more acceptable attire by his standards: solid black boots and a pair of navy blue jeans, a jacket of black leather and, of course, his cape – black.

''I love the colour scheme,'' his sister judged drily.

* * *

><p>A crisp autumn breeze passed by, making the short braid of pure white flow freely for a few brief moments before a firm hand grasped it, setting it back in perfect line with its owner's spine.<p>

''And you're sure of this?''

''Yes, Sir, those were your father's exact words.''

Pulling his eyes away from the Scroll in his hands, the young man surveyed the sprawling spires that spread across campus, the cliffs that surrounded the academy and the blue waters beneath. From his position he could see as far as the Emerald forest, spreading deeper inland, away from the coast.

''Very well, tell my father I would be honoured to represent the company in this matter.''

''Very good Sir, farewell.'' With that, the screen in his hands went dark, the communication ended and he slid the Scroll shut, returning it to his belt alongside a variable array of flasks and pouches that he kept hidden under a pristine white waistcoat. Just as Reiner Schnee thought he could finally enjoy a few minutes of peace, he heard it - the oncoming storm.

''Let me at least get dressed first!''

''No time for that, come on, we're literally there!''

The single door to the building's rooftop swung open with a bang as it crashed against the wall. A pair of running feet later and Reiner found a friendly arm slung over his shoulders. ''Hey there, Reiner, my buddy, my pal, my partner! You think I'm a good leader, don't you?''

Reiner simply pried the arm from his person and turned to his team mates, ignoring the idiocy of his partner. ''How would you all like to go on a trip to Mistral?''

''Huh?''

''What?''

''Excuse me?''

Reiner sighed. ''I said, do you want to go to Mistral?''

''Where's this coming from?'' Summer asked, curious as to the random question. It was rare to be asked to lunch by Reiner Schnee, let alone to another kingdom.

''My father has asked me to attend a function on behalf of our company and I have accepted, thus I am extending the invitation to you three also.''

''What, you mean, like, during winter vacation?''

Turning to Qrow, Reiner responded, ''No, the event is this following Wednesday, as such, we will have to be excused from classes.'' In the blink of an eye the person before him disappeared. ''Qrow?'' The three looked around for their vanished leader when the door slammed yet again followed by a heavy thump and the sound of panting.

''I'm ready to go!'' Qrow called between pants, leaning against a suitcase that was loaded to bursting point.

''How did you...''

''Don't ask,'' Summer interrupted, keeping Octavius from asking a question for which there was no possible logical explanation.

A cool smile spread across Reiner's face. ''Excellent.''

The frosty breeze that passed over them went unnoticed.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time, Mission Two: Dresses And Dances<strong>


	2. Mission Two: Dresses and Dances

**Author's Notes: Welcome back people, Vex here with the second chapter of my exciting new story!**

**So now that the meet and greet's over, we can start getting in to the matter at hand. Of course, there is still going to be more development in the characters to come but we'll just go with the flow in that regard. I just hope that I can do my vision of these characters justice. I'm sure that eventually these characters (or their equivalent in Reiner's case) will pop up in the show and I really don't want to lose to the real thing. *Shrugs* Call me petty.**

**Honestly, I'm still reeling from knowing that I actually _finished_ a story. And not just a one-shot or a few chapters but an actual proper story! It seems as though third time really is the charm, given that my previous two never made it all that far. That won't be happening here though! This time I'm seeing this thing through to the end!  
><strong>

**Now, this chapter is coming out so soon after the first because I actually had both of them finished about two weeks ago, I was just waiting for PATI to wrap up before I could start uploading them. I want to power through this so the main story can continue, so I'm going to try and finish it before I go back to college in September. Might not happen, but that's the dream!**

** A piece of criticism that I received in regards to these two chapters from my beta reader is that they flow too well - making the events go too fast as a whole and not giving the reader any time to breathe. Any thoughts on that?**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**- Vex**

* * *

><p><strong>Qrossing Field - Mission Two: Dresses and Dances<strong>

* * *

><p>That week flew by, the clock hands swirling at magnificent speeds, and yet it still wasn't fast enough for Qrow, who spent every day with one eye on the minute hand. Any excuse to get out of classes was heroic in his mind, even if said excuse had to do with fighting off a hoard of one hundred Beowolves after sneaking into the Emerald Forest for early morning training.<p>

When you and your sister walk in to class twenty minutes late with your clothes in tatters but a victorious grin on your faces, it's quite hard for a teacher to deny the story.

But that was a whole different kettle of fish. That time in second year was half a lesson – this was three whole days!

''Add the weekend and we've pretty much had a whole week off!''

''A week's seven days, Qrow…''

''Oh, you get the point.''

It was Team QROS's second time visiting Mistral, the last being almost a year ago for the Vytal Festival, held in the City of Mistral, the kingdom's capital. Once every four years, the festival is held to commemorate the world's dark history. To celebrate humanity's strength, resourcefulness and ingenuity, it is at this time that the four kingdoms send their best Huntsman and Huntresses in training to compete in the Vytal Tournament, a fierce competition to prove who stands above their fellow students.

This time, they were heading to Gregale, a town situated in northern Mistral at the base of the Berre peninsular, which struck into the largest lake in all of Remnant. An old town, just like all others in the kingdom that seemed to refuse any kind of modern development: the slabs of brick that built it were all shades of blue and grey. Frankly, it was drearier than Qrow had been expecting, especially with the heavy rain of that day, but he could make do.

If he closed his eyes and focused hard, he could almost see the classroom back at Beacon; rain hammering on the windows; pens scratching paper as students pretend to be paying attention. In a sudden back and forth motion, Qrow shook the vile thoughts from his head, along with the water his hair had soaked up on their way to the hotel.

''Stop that, you're not a dog,'' Summer scolded her brother, blocking the scattered droplets with her arm.

''Sorry, I just had a really gross thought,'' Qrow laughed.

''I don't even want to know.''

Reiner, prepared as always, handed out towels to the group to dry themselves off. ''Right, so the party will be tonight. There will be some very important individuals there so I expect you all to behave yourselves. Is that understood?'' As heir of the Schnee Dust Company, Reiner always held himself with an aloof professionalism that encroached on condescension. At first, it had led to numerous confrontations as the two conflicting personalities of he and Qrow clashed, but in time, they found an even ground and mutual respect for each other.

''Yeah, we got it.''

''Good. Now, onto the dress code.'' He seemed more focused on Summer than the other guys in the group. ''This is, of course, a formal affair and so it is imperative that our attire is appropriate.''

Her eyes widened as her mind placed exactly what that meant. ''Oh no, not happening!''

''Summer, please, I have already gathered a collection for you to choose from.'' He spoke with the mature tone not dissimilar to a parent trying to reason with their difficult child.

''I don't care if you had to kill a Nevermore, pluck its feathers one by one, stick'em together to make wings and then use them to flap all the way to Atlas and back to get them; I'm not wearing a dress!''

Two hours later she glowered at the trio. She wore a strapless ball gown of dark crimson that clung to her body, with a split down her left leg that meant she could actually walk. ''I hate you all.''

''Oh, come on, you look fine,'' Octavius said, trying to calm the building rage within his partner.

Reiner hummed. ''I'm not so sure. Perhaps something a little less revealing?''

Summer looked fit to murder him at that moment, something that might have happened if she had her weapons with her. ''If you think I'm going to try on one more of those dresses, you can take that idea and shove it right up your-''

The chiming of a clock announced the arrival of seven in the evening.

''About time we go,'' Qrow said, fiddling with his bowtie. Both he and Octavius had gone into their clothes with much less fuss then Summer had, the two slackers wearing tuxedos of black and grey respectively. Neither felt comfortable in the restricting outfits, at least in comparison to Reiner who wore this style every day of his life. Regardless, even the laziest of them was excited for the evening ahead.

The rain pelted their car as they were driven out of town, riding down a long road lined with towering trees separating them from grassy pastures beyond. The event was being held on an estate closer to the coast. The hill it was located on afforded a marvelous view of the lake expanding onto the horizon beyond. According to Reiner, in the bright sunlight, the waters would turn sapphire and shine so bright that it lit up the dull buildings of Gregale into something truly beautiful.

''Shame we came in fall then,'' Summer grumbled, staring out the window at the pouring rain, still bitter about what she was wearing.

''I take it you've been here before?'' Octavius asked.

''Yes, once when I was young. The owners of the estate have been business partners with my family for generations.'' And the wealth showed. They were greeted by a spectacular piece of architecture, a garden raised high given the number of baskets and plants they had lining the walls, hanging above and around doors. It dominated the scenery from its hilltop, an Olympus crawling with the upper class.

They followed Reiner's lead, offering polite smiles to those they passed as he exchanged pleasantries with anyone who happened to recognize him. He kept it brief every time with sweet measured words that flowed with ease. Before they entered the main hall, he told Summer to link arms with him.

''And why would I do that?'' she asked, folding her arms in a challenging stance.

''You'll see,'' he answered. Summer tried to wave him off and continue on but was held back when he grasped her wrist, refusing to move an inch. He had dropped the polite mask he had just been wearing for the other guests. Although reluctant to appear close with the person who forced her into her most hated clothing, she had no choice, and Summer wrapped her arm around his.

''Announcing the arrival of Reiner Schnee, heir to the Schnee Dust Company, and companions.'' A courteous applause welcomed them as they entered and Summer found herself stuck listening to Reiner converse with the other high classed aristocrats and businessmen gathered. After a few minutes of talking, she noticed the other two boys had walked off, leaving her trapped in the tedium. As she watched the interactions, Summer entertained herself by translating his public actions into what he was actually thinking. The warm politeness with which he regarded these people was totally unlike the coolness he used around school.

''It's a pleasure to meet you,'' he greeted one.

'Not that he really cares,' she thought.

''I am aware of the long partnership between our companies.''

'You're good for money... maybe he does care.'

''I do hope we can continue this mutually beneficial relationship for years to come.''

'Don't screw up, or we'll drop you before you know what's hit you.'

''Yes, my father regrets not being able to attend. I fear his illness has only gotten worse in recent years.''

She had no thoughts on that matter. It was known that Reiner's father, the current patriarch of the Schnee family, had been ill for quite some time now, with what nobody knew. All anyone knew was that it forced him to withdraw from the public domain indefinitely, controlling everything from the shadows in Atlas. He was fortunate that he had Reiner to pick up the slack on public appearances. His son never let it be known what he thought about his father and his sickness, but Summer always suspected that he viewed it as an opportunity.

Reiner Schnee was intelligent, cold as ice and cunning to boot. His father's absence had allowed him to step out into the spotlight and earned him recognition as the next generation, one that looked bright with him at the helm. But then again, he was his father...

''I swear,'' Summer muttered as they took a break to get some food and a drink in the courtyard, the rain still pounding strong on the glass ceiling above. ''I've never seen this many monocles in one place before.''

That made him chuckle. ''I know, people think they make them look classy. If only they knew.'' There were always a few lapses in Reiner's frozen shell that made Summer giggle. Remaining fixed on the other guests, he stabbed his fork into a fat sausage. He gave it a moment's glanced before discarding it back to the tray.

From the main hall, the sounds of music could be heard starting up. Reiner downed his punch and put down his plate. ''And back into the fray we go.'' Taking her arm again, he led Summer back inside where the centre of the room had opened up and men and women danced with the formal grace that she had expected to see. The women in their elegant dresses twirling and stepping along with their partners. The whole atmosphere wasn't her style; she'd much rather be at a tournament or a concert as opposed to the stifling fanciness that the room reeked of.

''Shall we dance, my lady?'' Reiner asked, pulling away, bowing and offering an outstretched hand.

''Do we have to?''

The look he gave her would indicate yes.

''Fine,'' she sighed, and let herself be led off into the throng of bodies on the dance floor.

Of course, Reiner led the them with the rehearsed refinement that came with his station, but Summer was able to keep up with swift steps. ''Colour me impressed. I never knew you were this adept at dancing, Summer.''

''My mom made me learn when I was little. Thought that it would fix me being as rough as my brother and knock the idea of being a Huntress out of my head.''

''Well, it seems to have worked partly.''

''Yeah, maybe.'' It had definitely helped in combat though. Knowing exactly how much space you had to move and having the training to move properly had helped her more than once in a fight. But the dance floor was hardly a battlefield, and this time Summer was all too willing to let her friend lead.

As they danced around the room, Summer became aware of the closeness between them, of the feeling of his hand in hers, of the firmness with which he held her waist. It wasn't dominating, but gave no sign of weakness either. A perfect balance between the two that just felt right. Summer would be lying if she said she didn't have some feelings for Reiner. Hell, there wasn't a girl in Beacon who hadn't given him a second look for whatever reason.

''So, uh, why did you want me to stick with you tonight?''

He gazed at her for a few moments before turning his head a fraction. ''Look over there.'' She followed the direction of his nod and saw a table where three girls sat, the youngest of which must have just reached her teenage years. ''The three daughters of the Oakwood Estate. And over there,'' he nodded to another table across the hall where a young woman a few years older than she was glared daggers into her. ''The heiress of Colmer Industries, a moderate Dust mining corporation.''

Summer closed her eyes, coming to a quick understanding of the situation. ''Better the girl you know than the dozens you don't?''

''Exactly. And until I'm declared betrothed, they won't stop hounding me.''

Summer's eyes shot open in shock. ''B-betrothed?'' she managed.

''Yes, as in to be married?''

''I know what it is, idiot!'' She took a breath. ''So... is there anyone yet?'' she asked, somewhat afraid of the answer.

''Well, it's common for marriages to be used to form partnerships or trade agreements between interested parties.'' And as heir of the world's largest Dust Mining Company, he would be an extremely valuable marriage indeed. ''However, I refuse to be used as a pawn in such a way. If I'm to marry, it will be by my own wish. In short: no, there is no one.''

With a sigh of relief and minor disappointment, Summer smiled. ''No, of course there wouldn't be.'' Looking around, she found that the air of the room felt less stifling now and more fresh. She caught the scent of perfume and cologne, of the plants and the sound of amiable chatter. 'Perhaps this isn't so bad after all,' she thought. Looking through the crowd, she caught a glimpse of Qrow entertaining some people. Hopefully with nothing that made any of them look stupid, but that was wishful thinking. She then thought to try and spot Octavius, but failed to.

''Hey, have you seen Octavius anywhere?'' she asked. Moments later, she had no reply, Reiner only looked at her with those frosty blue eyes. ''Reiner? Did you hear me?''

''Oh, he'll be about,'' he answered. The mask was back up and Summer was instantly suspicious.

''Reiner, where is my partner?''

* * *

><p>The guards passed by without noticing him, hidden in the shadowy corners of the hallway. Their faces hidden behind masks and not an inch of skin of display, these prowling guardians held an air of mystery that piqued his curiosity, but there was no way he was about to go up and start asking them questions.<p>

'This place is huge,' Octavius thought, creeping out of his hiding spot. 'How am I going to find it?'

He had disappeared from the party, leaving Qrow behind to deal with the socialising that he loved so much. Over the half an hour he had spent searching, all he had been able to find was empty rooms and guards. Luckily, they didn't find him. Still, there were too many to just be keeping an eye on the estate. There was something else here, something more.

He stalked up the staircase that would lead him to the second floor, the lights of the occupied areas of the building shining through the splattered windows of the hallway. Then, separate from the sounds of the party below, he heard something. A quiet tune, its melody sweet and tinny in the distance. Each step he took the music grew louder and louder until her reached a corridor, lines with ornate suits of armour, a single door at the end.

He crept down the lines of empty suits that might have once been worn by knights of old. He checked that there were no guards, but the only ones near were long since dead. He laid a hand on the door handle and turned. The door opened smoothly, light from within flooding into the dark hallway and he slipped inside.

The contents of the room limited themselves to the bare essentials of luxury with a queen-sized four-poster bed; a wardrobe with intricate carvings and decorations; carpeted floor that looked like it was made of the softest animal fur. But the most radiant of all was stood at the window, gazing out at what was beyond. Her long braided hair shimmered gold down to the waist of her slim form. She was tall, not abnormally so for a young woman, but enough for it to be noticeable. The frills of her sunglow dress shining bright, passing just over her ankles, shook as she twirled around, startled by the sudden intrusion.

Octavius raised his hands in a calming gesture. ''Don't scream. I'm not here to hurt you.''

With pursed lips she studied the young man before her, then opening and speaking with careful manners. ''I don't recognize you... might I ask your name?''

''Octavius,'' he said, heart pounding in his chest. ''Octavius Ozpin.''

''Octavius?'' She spoke his name slowly and with feeling, then smiled. ''A lovely name. Did Mr Schnee send you here?''

''Yes, he did.'' Reaching inside his tuxedo, Octavius withdrew an emblem, a twelve-pointed snowflake, twinkling with modest presence - so simple and yet holding great power in and of itself. ''We should go as soon as possible.''

''Very well, I have nothing to hold me here. Let us-'' The sound of glass shattering struck out in the distance, followed by sudden screams of fright. ''What was that?''

''I don't know...'' Reiner hadn't mentioned anything about that happening, which meant it could only be bad news. He reached out his hand. ''We have to hurry.''

She glided across the room and slid her hand into his. ''Lead the way.''

* * *

><p><strong>Next time, Mission 3: Ghosting<strong>


	3. Mission Three: Ghosting

**Author's Notes: The promised day is almost here people! Hey guys, Vex here with the next chapter of Qrossing Field, getting extremely hyped for the release of Volume 2 which begins in just 4 days!**

**But, I'm not gonna waste time babbling about that, you'll get an earful and a half in the next chapter though I'm sure.**

**So I've finally decided the approach I'm taking with this story. I feel like this is a kind of retelling of events. I don't know, imagine someone was explaining their experiences to someone else. You're not going to have all the very minor details, it's going to be focused on what happened and who is a part of them, as opposed to dragging things out with lots of description about the setting etc. Don't worry guys, I got this, just trust me when I say that.**

**On a slightly more real plain of existence, tomorrow I'm gonna be starting**** two weeks of work experience and volunteering. Where you might ask? Well, for lack of anywhere else to go due to either being rejected or getting no response from anywhere else I asked, I'm going to be spending ,my next two weeks at the public library. Keepin' it real up in here! Of course, this means that I'm gonna have less time for other things, so the next chapter might take a little longer than usual, but fear not loyal readers, I shall return in due time!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chapter of Qrossing Field!**

**- Vex**

* * *

><p><strong>Qrossing Field - Mission Three: Ghosting<strong>

* * *

><p>The latecomers to the party burst in through a confetti of glass shards dancing in the air. The shatter signaled for the dancing to end and the screams to begin, but this was halted on the words of one of the intruders. ''Remain calm, we are not here to hurt you.'' The bureaucrats and nobles were hushed by this and the intruders began to fan out, some moving into other rooms but the majority remained in the ballroom, herding the guests together and inspecting them. A few moments of intimidating scrutiny and they would move on to the next frightened lamb.<p>

Summer turned to Reiner and accused him through slanted eyes. He returned her look with a frosty, ''This isn't my doing.''

''Oh yeah? What're they here for then?'' she hissed.

''The same reason we are I would assume.''

What that reason was, Summer still had no idea. Just as she was about to ask, they were interrupted by one of the anonymous intruders, who had heard them and ordered them to be quiet. A poor decision, for he had no idea who he had just tried giving an order to.

''You know it's considered rude to interrupt someone when they're speaking, correct?'' Reiner sneered, stepping forward into the center of the marble dance floor, echoing his each step under the light of the great chandelier that hung middle of the room became his stage and all eyes fell on him, even those of the guests as they skulked to the edges to the room. Summer rolled her eyes at the proof that her brother was not the only member of Team QROS who had a flair for the dramatics. ''For what purpose have you people so brazenly trespassed this evening?''

There was an immediate movement from the party's interlopers, moving to encircle Reiner. Each person came armed with a rifle, but Reiner was unshaken, maintaining his superior air. ''Listen, kid, just go stand quietly with all the others and everything'll be fine. We'll be gone before you know it, I swear.''

The promise went by unnoticed by Reiner, who held out an open hand and a spinning glyph of ice blue appeared. ''Unfortunately, that proposition is one that I cannot accept.'' He clenched his hand around an icy shape that had appeared and pulled back. In one swift movement he held a rapier of pure ice, sparkling in the light and all guns were aimed at him. What had been an outspoken young man had become a threat in one action.

''He's a Huntsman!'' one person yelled.

''Put the weapon down!''

Reiner ignored them yet again, and swiped his free hand horizontally, causing a much larger glyph to appear underfoot. The room was trapped in stasis for several tense moments when in the distance the sound of gunfire and the cries of combat sounded.

''What was that?'' someone asked.

A door to the ballroom burst open and Reiner took his opportunity, stabbing his rapier into the center of the glyph. Each and every of the two dozen people surrounding him were encased in ice.

And then, madness erupted.

The hall was awash with fear and fighting as a storm of masked guards poured into the room and attacked the intruders with gun and blade. The guests, terrified, began to scatter, thinking only of saving their own hides and making the situation all the more chaotic.

Summer broke through the crowd into the center of the room and back to Reiner's side. ''What now?'' she yelled, fighting to be heard of the raucous beyond the makeshift ice barrier that he had created in the middle of the room.

''We find Qrow then get out of here! We'll meet up with Octavius later!''

Her suspicions had now taken a backseat to the urgency of the situation, and so she agreed with the plan. Then, over the barricade Reiner had created, came flying a man who slid to a halt in the very worst position by Summer's standards. ''PERV!'' she screamed, stamping on his head and knocking him out with unrestrained prejudice.

''Bit harsh there, Sis!'' Qrow landed in the circle wearing a serious expression for once. ''Things are getting wild, any idea what the hell's going on here?''

''I have an idea,'' Reiner answered. ''But right now we have to leave and find Octavius.''

The twins nodded and Reiner swept his hand again and three glyphs appeared, causing frozen pillars to sprout beneath them. The three columns rose high above the fighting, entering a space that was almost tranquil in comparison had it not been for the noise. The ice then shot forward, extending over the room to the courtyard exit.

Together, they jumped forward and slid down the long path, ignored by all below as they had bigger matters to be occupied with. Upon making contact with solid ground again, Qrow, Reiner and Summer all rolled and broke into a run across the courtyard. Their hopes of a quick exit were dashed as each exit was blocked up by more fighting or people pushing to escape, causing such unmovable congestion that there would be no point in even trying to navigate it.

''Great, what now?!'' Summer yelled.

Reiner whipped his head back and forth, looking for some avenue of escape, but only seeing overturned tables, a flurry of bodies and all manner of other useless things. He had no idea.

Then Qrow began to chuckle. They turned to see him looking straight up, a single vertical finger wagging back and forth with reckless inspiration. ''Found our exit guys.''

* * *

><p>All they could do was run. Sprinting down hallways they avoided everyone they could at each junction, praying that nobody would spot them. He had no weapon, after all such things wouldn't be needed at a festive occasion like this, and so all they could hope to do was outrun those that might be pursuing them. It really didn't help that he had no idea where he was going, only going in the opposite direction to the fighting, and his goal being 'a back door'. He would have taken any door if it meant the were both safely away like the plan was.<p>

They finally reached what he assumed to be the back of the estate. The door to the spreading grass lawn had been smashed, presumably by the same people who had completely thrown the plan out of the window, and the wooded area beyond was exactly as Reiner had told him it would be. They would enter the dense trees and from there head down to the coast where a boat would be waiting to take them across the lake.

The one tiny snag in that plan had come in the form of an unexpected third party, who now had men spread all around the building, looking to halt any and all foolish enough to attempt an escape.

''They finally found me,'' the young woman muttered. ''This couldn't have happened at a worse time.'' She didn't appear at all shaken by the turn of events, instead maintaining a vacant composure, as though she had detached herself from the situation entirely. Would that he could do that also.

''Don't worry, we can get through,'' Octavius replied, reaching into his pocket and bringing out a small jar filled with near-translucent particles of Dust.

''What is that?'' she asked.

Allowing himself a minute smirk, he gave the cryptic explanation of, ''Our ticket out of here.'' He twisted the lid off and poured some of the substance onto his hand. ''I need to sprinkle this over us. Is that okay?'' She answered in the affirmative despite her misgivings and he covered them in the Dust. ''We have to be quick. This won't last long because of the rain,'' he said, carefully returning the small amount he had left to his pocket.

''Then we have no time to waste. Lead the way.''

Taking her hand once more, Octavius lead them through the wrecked doorway with light steps. All they had to do was keep quiet and they should be fine. The ground was beginning to turn to mud with the downpour but they walked straight and true, not hesitating in the face of the troops before them. They went unnoticed, without so much as a second glance from the eagle-eyed sentinels lining the perimeter. Even with a flash of lightning which illuminated the night for a split second, the person standing mere feet from them did not turn his head.

Octavius was able to get a quick look at the man standing there; his uniform was different to that of those who had been inside, much more the typical soldier - even if he was dressed all in black. He wasn't sure if that was better or worse, but he wasn't about to ask to find out.

As they entered the trees, Octavius released a breath he hadn't known he had been holding.

''That was incredible,'' she whispered, still not entirely comfortable with making much noise until the put more distance between them and the estate. ''What was that stuff?''

''It was Dust that can make whatever it is used on invisible for a time.'' Reiner had given it to him before they left Beacon, saying that it was only to be used in emergencies because of its rarity and the subsequent cost of it. Much more than he could hope to pay back to be sure, so it was fortunate that the aim of the whole ordeal was worth its use. ''Come on, let's get moving.''

In the distance the commotion could still be heard, but faded quickly at the swift pace they maintained. Once they were out of the woods it was only a short distance to the rendezvous point. Being so close to human settlements, it was unlikely for there to be Grimm nearby. Over the years the wild creatures seemed to have learned not to hunt too near to places with a large human presence - all that awaited them there was a swift end. But still, it would be prudent not to tempt their luck any more than they already had. Lady luck might not let them slip through another net tonight.

The shadows cast by the thick trunks dotted around tried to play tricks on their minds, make them see foes that didn't exist, but still his companion soldiered on without so much as a word of doubt. Every step he took she matched and not for one moment left his side. Even in her unconventional attire for this environment she kept up, still managing to have that charm that he had been greeted with not one hour ago.

''How're you doing?'' he asked. It was kind of awkward just walking in silence, hand in hand with a girl he knew next-to-nothing about.

She appeared surprised, perhaps even a little embarrassed by the question. They passed under a stray bit of moonlight that had managed to pierce through both the heavy cloud and thick canopy above, a spotlight that existed only to show off her beauty. ''Oh... well, I-I'm coping.'' Her feet planted themselves into the ground suddenly, forcing them to stop.

Looking to her to ask what was wrong, Octavius was shocked to see tears welling up in her eyes.

''Thank you s-so much, O-Octavius,'' she sniveled, ''I-if you had not some when you had... I would have... would have been...'' All at once the fear that she had been feeling cascaded out in watery streams down her cheeks. She had done so well in hiding it but now the levees had burst and there was no stopping the flood.

Flustered, all Octavius could think to do was wrap his arms around her and hold her tight until she had let it all drain out. The only real experience he had with girls his own age were with Summer and a few others back at Beacon, which left him at a severe disadvantage. To his great relief, it didn't last long as she pulled away a little, wiping away her tears with haste.

''My apologies, we don't have time for this.'' She sniffed one last time before they resumed their walking.

By the time the emerged the rainfall had mellowed to a shower and air was still bar the sound of droplets on the lake before them. They were several miles away from Gregale and the only people to be found was were a small group of fishermen and their small black boat. ''I was told you would be coming sooner,'' the group's captain said with an urgent tone.

''Sorry, things got... complicated. Hang on, does that mean no one else is here yet?'' Worry caught up with Octavius as he said this. He had been so focused on getting the two of them out of there that the rest of his team had completely slipped his mind. Qrow was always able to approach a fight with aplomb and eagerness unlike any other. Summer could take down an enemy before they could so much as lift a finger and Reiner always dominated any situation... but in the chaos back there and unarmed as they were, he couldn't help but feel apprehensive.

That apprehension met with an abrupt end with the appearance of three figures dashing out of the woods.

Though ruffled, none of them seemed to be injured, Qrow even wearing that look he always had whenever he achieved a victory in any format. ''What's this? We're out fighting for our lives while you're out picking up chicks? No fair, Octavius!'' He came to a sharp halt before the young woman and leaned in with no regard for personal space, appraising her thoroughly before throwing a thumbs up in Octavius' direction. ''You've got good taste, man. Nice!''

''Will you stop screwing around and just get on the boat?'' Summer spat.

He held his hands up in immediate surrender. After years of seeing Summer's most vile moods, he knew when it was best to give up. ''Hey, I was just joking!''

''She's right. We need to put as much distance between us and them as we can before they have time to regroup.'' With no objections, them bundled into the fishing vessel and cast off. The boat cut through the water with naught but the crescent moon above to bid them adieu.

''So has everything gone to your _magnificent_ plan, Reiner?'' Summer asked, folding her arms tight across her body as Octavius led the mystery girl inside the cabin, Qrow following like a dog that had found some new toy to entertain himself with. His attention span was similar to a dog's too given how he appeared to not give when they had just gotten away from a second thought.

He tilted an eyebrow of thin white hairs at her. ''So far.'' He turned his back and followed the rest of Team QROS inside, leaving Summer to fume alone. She stood out there in the cold drizzle of rain for a few minutes before letting her arms fall limp to her sides, and dragging her feet across the wooden floor to join the others, where she would be told that things would be explained at a better time.

Her soggy body sagged in her seat and the fatigue of the day caught up to her all at once, dragging her into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>''Well this has turned into a fine-assed mess.''<p>

Secrecy was the name of the game in this particular operation, but it looked like they had been dealt a crappy hand this round. They had arrived as soon as possible but, by the morning after, the situation was already too far gone for them to take control, and now they were on the back foot. The last few hours had been them trying to piece together what had happened, which would have been a hell of a lot simpler if they had footage from the security cameras. Unfortunately, someone knew what they were doing.

''This isn't the time for complaints. We have a job to do and it will be done.''

''Yeah yeah.''

The teen rolled his eyes at the words of his superior, telling him once again that which he already knew. He was a graduate of Sanctum's newly formed elite class; so recent was its inception that he was part of the first and only generation of Agents on active duty. It was a great responsibility, but he took it in his stride. He was the best, nobody in his class had been able to call themselves his peer when it came to a fight. He was the youngest Agent ever at only fifteen and had the job of trying to make sense of the fallout from a party-turned-battlefield. He called himself Flay.

''Alright, I've gone through the lists like you wanted me to,'' he said, handing over a list of names to his superior, the Executive named Cassius. A beast of a man who had the nickname of 'Titan', Cassius was one of the few Executives of the as-yet unnamed program that they worked for. It was a great honor to be placed under the direct command of an Executive right out of graduation, but the novelty had worn off quickly as Flay spent more and more time with the man.

Cassius scrolled down the sheet of paper, scanning each name before thrusting the sheet back at Flay. ''Tell me what you see.''

As usual, Flay was forced to figure things out himself. Cassius called it field training but the young Agent suspected that the man was just too lazy to do it himself. ''I dunno, I see a list of names - specifically of the guests who are injured, missing or dead after what happened. That good enough for you?''

Cassius' cold glare challenged Flay to give another sarcastic answer. ''Try again.''

It was a tense relationship they shared, but over the past months they had proven able to complete any mission, regardless of what was involved. Trawling the list all Flay saw were a bunch of names he either didn't know or didn't care about. Mostly just a bunch of people who got lucky when it came to the lives they were born into and...

''Hang on... is that...?'' He looked up at the iron face and grinned. ''So, a new player's entering the game.''

Cassius stood, casting a shadow over the table and the now-redundant piles of information they had been sifting through. ''There must be someone who leaked her location to them. I will find this informant. While I do I want you to organize the search. We must find her before the royal guard does.''

And so, the hunt began.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time, Mission Four: Golden Girl<strong>


	4. Mission Four: Golden Girl

**Author's Notes: Good morning, evening or anywhere in between. Vex here with the next chapter of Qrossing Field!... finally.  
><strong>

**So if you'll all remember, last we left off I said I was just about to begin some volunteering/work experience but I would be uploading in a few weeks... unfortunately I failed to account for the simple fact that I'm crap at working in the holidays... but, I digress. College has begun again and so has my endless amount of writing!**

**Honestly, I really don't like this chapter. Either I hate the fact that it took so long, what actually happens in it, how I've written it (or all of the above) but I just can't shake that feeling. I'm hoping that as I get back into the groove I'll begin feeling better about it I'll go back and rewrite this part at a later date if my gut feeling is correct.**

**But anyway, that's enough from me, enjoy the chapter!**

**- Vex**

* * *

><p><strong>Qrossing Field - Mission Four: Golden Girl<strong>

* * *

><p>Summer awoke with a yawn, like an endless rope flowing from within, its coils unravelling from deep within her very soul. She felt lighter and brighter for it, not bothered in the least at having been taken from her dream. She was a teacher, instructing her class on something – she couldn't remember – but it made her happy regardless. To make that dream a reality she would have to work hard, her social difficulties would have to be overcome, but she was determined to make it happen one day.<p>

Sad to say, but she had a very different reality to experience at present.

It took her a few minutes to make sense of where she was as she stared at the wooden ceiling of the room, her eyes tracing a lone spider scurrying along its thread: Mistral. The blurry details began to sift through the groggy filter that still remained from blissful slumber. They landed on an island somewhere in the middle of the lake. There was a town. They got off the boat. Qrow led her by the hand like he would when they were younger and she had needed to pee in the middle of the night. She cursed Qrow. They found a small inn and she and the other girl were given their room – the boys took another. She had fallen asleep the moment her head hit the pillow and then...

Summer rotated her head slowly and stopped on the empty bed beside her own.

''Oh crap...''

The door to the boy's room burst open with one indomitable kick that nearly sent it flying off its hinges.

''Get up!'' she yelled.

Qrow fell out of bed, then bouncing back up and freezing in the most absurd martial arts stance she had ever seen as he stood in just a pair of striped boxers. Usually that would be the part at which she began berating him for wearing practically nothing in a hotel – after all, who knew who else had slept in these beds before them? - but urgency pushed back her usual reprimands.

''What are you doing making such a ruckus first thing in the morning, Summer?'' Reiner asked through lidded eyes. At least he didn't need to be told what to wear, clad in the sleeping garments they had been provided. ''You will wake up the other guests at that volume.''

''Forget that, she's gone!''

''Who is gone?''

Summer gave him a look of disbelief for a few moments as Reiner's mind woke up. His eyes widened. ''Oh...''

They tore from the room and down into the small lobby of the inn and Reiner slammed his hand on the desk. ''Where is the blonde girl we came in with last night today?'' he demanded of the receptionist, giving no concern to his volume now.

The young woman behind the desk, still new to the job, was shocked by the three people before her and the forcefulness behind Reiner's voice. .

''Did she say where she was going?'' This time a shaking head was her response. ''Damn!'' Reiner spun around and ran out the doors. It was still early in the morning, so there were few people out and about the town, but more than enough for their curious stares to be noticeable... to one of the trio in particular.

Two passing young women on the other side of the street shared excited whispers at the sight of Qrow, still very much in his underwear. He grinned and called out to them. ''Like what you see ladies?'' They giggled at that, but his sister failed to share in their mirth.

Summer immediately grabbed her brother's ear in a vice grip and yanked him down. ''Go get changed and then help us search.''

''Ouch! No way,'' he replied, knocking her hand away. '' I'll never get another chance to do something like this again. Lemmie have this moment.'' He then turned back to the women. ''Hey, have you two seen a blonde girl wandering around, about nay tall, has a kind of lost look on her face?''

They turned to each other, before replying that they might have seen her heading towards the docks a little earlier. Qrow cocked his head at Summer, looking down on her with an obnoxious grin. ''What would you ever do without me?''

With a growl, Summer strode down the paved sidewalk in the direction of the lake where they had landed in the dead of the night. All she remembered were blurred images from her half-awake state but it was enough to know what had happened – and who they had brought with them.

They arrived at the waterside and spotted her standing at the end of a small wooden gangway, talking to the crew who were preparing to cast off for their daily toils. The picturesque scene and its quaint tranquillity were shattered with Qrow's cheer. ''Target sighted!''

The instant she set eyes on him, the blonde shot up in a feverish red, her mouth morphing from a sweet smile into a stuttering mess. It wasn't every day that you say a half-naked guy strolling up to you in broad daylight... or any day for that matter – especially for her. The heat in her face spread, melting each synapse in her brain with astonishing ruthlessness, all brain functions failing on her. Control was restored though as soon as Reiner stepped in front of his partner, arms folded and a cold stare on his face that froze the embarrassment that ravaged her body.

''M-Mr Schnee, g-good morning,'' she managed, still recovering. Her consternation was replaced by unease at the vexed expressions of Reiner and Summer. ''Um, is something the matter?''

''Why did you leave without waking us first?''

To her credit, she stood unabashed in her response. ''I wished to come and thank these kind people for helping us last night, and you were all sleeping so peacefully that I didn't feel the need to disturb you.''

''And you didn't think for a second what could have happened if the wrong person had seen you?'' he pressed. ''If they knew you were here, this whole area would be swarming with the enemy and you would be in danger once more, is that what you want?''

At this point Reiner's words had impressed on her just how careless she had been. Shifting her gaze down she apologised. She looked so innocent, like a child who had broken her curfew. Unfortunately, cute didn't have any sway over Summer's heart. ''You better not go walking off again, you hear me? If you do, I'll-''

A firm hand grabbed her shoulder and she became quiet.

''What she's trying to say,'' Qrow said, ''is that you can trust us to help. Isn't that right, Sis?''

Whipping her head around, Summer glowered at her brother before shaking him off and striding away. ''Whatever.''

Qrow sighed and shook his head before focusing on Reiner. ''What about you? Done with your lecturing?'' They stared at each other for a time, before Reiner simply closed his eyes and nodded. ''Alright,'' Qrow smiled. ''Now let's get going.''

* * *

><p>Upon returning to the hotel, the five gathered in the boys' room. The thick air from the docks had followed them, leaving Octavius who had enjoyed another blissful hour of sleep to muse over what had happened based on Summer's anger, sitting on a bed with arms and legs folded. Whenever she got in a foul mood it always followed her like a stink all day, lasting for weeks sometimes. As a team they had learned that giving her some space and not antagonizing her was the best thing to do.<p>

''Alright Reiner, how about you tell us what all this is about? You bring us all the way here to some party to come pick up this girl, now I want to know why. And while you're at it, how about you tell us who she is and why she's so damn important?''

Of course, sometimes people forgot that.

''I can't tell you that, I just need you to trust-''

''Cut the crap! You don't get away with being all mysterious this time. Give me a reason why I'm here or I'm out, and you can deal with this little princess yourself. It's not fair that you and Oz know what's going on while we're left fumbling in the dark.''

Octavius threw up his hands in a pacifying gesture. ''Don't make me out to be some kind of conspirator in this. All I know is what he asked me to do: sneak in and help rescue the person I found who was waiting for me. Other than that I know as little as you guys.'' He definitely didn't want her painting a target on his back, so throwing his hands up in surrender was the only thing to do.

''Summer, this is dangerous information and I can't risk increasing the chance of it getting leaked.''

''Leaked?! Who the hell do you think you're talking to? We're a team, we're supposed to trust each other.''

''Yes, we are. And I trust you enough to ask for your help regardless.'' That was probably the most open Reiner had been with his feelings for quite some time, but in her anger the gesture was lost on Summer.

Fists clenched and eyes ablaze, she yelled, ''You idiot, if you want my help then tell me what you need it for!''

''I can't!''

''If you cannot then I will, Mr Schnee.'' The first time the girl spoke since returning, and stopped the yells in an instant.

''But nobody must know about-''

''I won't go that far into it, but your friends deserve to know who I am and why they are here at least, wouldn't you agree?''

Grudgingly, Reiner gave way to her wish and sat back down on his bed. Summer did not, folding her arms and glaring at the blonde, whose eyes were closed as she deliberated how to begin. Her clear cerulean eyes sparked as she spoke.

''To start, my name is Isabella Arc. For some years now I have been kept under the care of a branch of the Mistral military. I never stayed in one place for very long, always being moved so that nobody could find me. But over recent months things have began to change...''

''Hang on, so you want to escape from the people looking after you? What are you, a runaway?'' Summer scoffed.

''Please, let me finish.'' Isabella turned to face Octavius. ''Do you remember the guards back at the estate? The ones in the masks?''

''Yeah. Something seemed a bit off about them.''

''That's a nice way to put it... They are people who have been part of some experimental program - one that's looking to create the ultimate soldier and, from there, an army. There are some people in Mistral who think that our nation is becoming weak in these times of peace, people who want Mistral to be the dominant land it once was, that's why they decided to take action. And that was where I enter it, for those in the Arc family have been known to have certain... powers.''

''You mean like a Semblance?''

''Yes, you could say that. I have never been able to use these powers, but so long as I live, there is the possibility for them to get hold of this power someday. When I was first taken in by them, I believed this group to be my protectors, but I now think that the only reason they want me is to control this strength and use it in creating their army. Under no circumstances must this happen. If it does, I fear Mistral will declare war on the entire world... and they might just emerge victorious. It was not long after coming to this realization that I received a message, handed to me by a soldier I had never seen before. He said that he was from the Schnee Dust Company and that they could help me to escape if I wanted to. I said yes, and here we are.''

''I think that's enough. So what will you do? We need to get her out of Mistral as soon as possible, will you help me?''

Summer grit her teeth. On the one hand there was someone who needed help, and the entire reason of being a Huntress was to lend her aid to those who needed it. But then there was that feeling she had that Reiner was just using them, like pawns in his grand plan. Incapable to reach a decision between her duty and her instincts, she deferred to another's judgement. ''What do you think?''

Qrow had sat on his bed in a lotus position for the whole of the explanation, his eyes closed in a deep meditative stance. He hadn't spoken a word, since putting on some clothes. Now after being addressed, he opened his eyes. ''Hmmm... meh, why not? Let's do it!''

''Seriously?'' Summer asked in response to her brother's flippant answer.

''Yeah. I mean, we've already started, it'd look bad if we let a mission go incomplete, right?'' he shrugged. ''Besides, she needs our help and I'll be damned if I just walk away now. You can count me in.''

Octavius raised his hand halfway. ''Me too. I'll help as much as I can.'' With the three boys in agreement, the turned to Summer for her final decision.

''Fine, if you guys are in then I may as well be too...''

''Sweet!'' Qrow clapped as though celebrating the unanimous decision. ''So, what's our next step?''

''First, we have to hide ourselves,'' Reiner stated.

''Isn't that what we're doing right now?'' Qrow asked.

''No, we have to be able to hide in plain sight.'' He began by moving an old wooden chair into the center of the room. He then reached for his belt that held an assortment of flasks, each filled with different types of dust. Pointing at Isabella with a rather cosmetic-looking bottle, Reiner continued, ''You are too recognizable to anyone who has seen you before. With your permission, I would like to alter your appearance.''

''Do what you must, Mr Schnee,'' Isabella said after a moment of hesitation, then sitting in the chair.

''Call me Reiner, Mr Schnee is my father. The rest of you, get out while I work. I need peace and quiet for this.''

After being thrown out of the room, the three stood in the hallway waiting for the grand makeover to finish for what seemed like hours. As the son of the group that produced a huge amount of the world's dust products, it only stood to reason that he would be able to use it better than anyone else, regardless of the purpose. Their team made loved to think of himself as an aesthetic genius, and wasn't afraid to reprimand those who couldn't create the same results he could. That had earned him more than a few enemies at Beacon in their first year, but that arrogance of his worked - it was his personal charm.

''You may enter.''

What greeted them was a transformed Isabella. Her long golden hair had been cut just above her shoulders before being dyed a sweet brown and tied in a ponytail. If you had put her in a kimono and given her a katana it wouldn't be difficult to mistake her for a very feminine samurai.

''Wow, you can rock just about anything, can't you?'' Qrow threw her two thumbs up and a wide grin.

Isabella's cheeks took on a red hue in the face of approval. ''Thank you very much. I must say, my head feels so much lighter now.'' She shook her head from side to side causing bangs framing her face to sway back and forth. ''It's quite pleasant,'' she smiled, a cheerfulness that could melt all but the coldest of hearts.

''Now that that's out of the way, let's move onto equipment.'' From underneath his bed Reiner first lifted a single large case. ''I had our clothes moved here from the hotel in Gregale. Also, I made sure that we wouldn't have to go about this task unarmed.'' After dressing into their usual attires, the group reconvened in the hotel's storage room. In it were all manner of dry foods and other supplies for the day to day running of the business, some that had been in hibernation for some time based on the shel of dust they had grown. Among these were four cases of varying sizes. It was to the longest of these that Qrow leapt to and tore through as though his life depended on it.

''Oh! My babies, how I've missed you so!'' Qrow cried as he held two long spears to his breast. At the end of the poles where there would usually be a normal spearhead sat a pair of curved blades, fingers made to be pointed at the unjust and monstrous creatures of the world.

''All that's left to do now is decide when to move. We-'' Reiner was cut off by a ring from his pocket. He grabbed his scroll and looked at the caller I.D. ''I'll be back soon.'' Reiner left the room with without another word and a firm slam of the door to make sure it was closed properly. With a touch he was connected.

''What's the situation?''

''Reiner, you won't be able to get out through the west now, the army's all over the place. They've even mobilised the royal guard to search.'' The grim news was delivered by a collected female voice.

''That's... troubling.'' With that development they would have to find another way out of the kingdom. ''Did he manage to wipe the records at least?''

''Yes, there should be no surveillance footage of what happened last night. But still, they're moving faster than we anticipated.''

''Indeed... very well, we'll switch plans and head south. Meet up with us as soon as you can.''

''Understood. And Reiner-?''

''I know, I'll be careful.''

A sigh could be heard from the other end of the call. ''Good.''

* * *

><p><strong>Next time, Mission Five: Swarm<br>**


	5. Mission Five: Swarm

**Author's Notes: Howdy folks, Vex here with another chapter of Qrossing Field.**

**So ****what I want to talk about here is one thing: World of Remnant. Now... while the mini-episodes were a good idea at first, I can't help but feel that they're really disappointing. I mean, when the subject of the episode is the four kingdoms of Remnant, you expect a bit more than that. **

**The names of the kingdoms and where they are: already figured out. Where they are: called it and wrote a 60,000 word story with that being the geographical basis (see chapter 13 where Flay talks to the meat shield). **

**Talking about there being a council that rules the kingdom: great! What's the council made up of? A king/queen and their advisers? Elected officials? What's that? Not telling? ... yay. **

**Seriously, we learn more about the individual kingdoms through deductions of a world map and a freaking board game!**

***Sigh***

**It's a shame because I really wanted to enjoy the extra source-material for writing purposes and have more to build on, but it just feels really half-baked. I don't see what the issue would be when they put out 10+ minutes of episode every week, then fall to 2 minutes of poor exposition. If it was not having Jen Taylor for all that long, then why not have Joel give the lessons as Oobleck? Maybe it was that the animation of it was too time consuming to make it any longer? In all honesty I wouldn't care if it was an mp3 file to download, so long as I actually LEARN something worthwhile then it's all gravy. But no. Just no.**

**Anyway, that's my little rant for the day done, let's just get to the meat and potatoes of it... what's with all the food idioms I'm coming up with? Meh, I digress, the space between this chapter and the last one was much shorter than before. Despite the other work that college brings, I have to say that it is so much easier to write here! I'm already half way through writing the next chapter as we speak and I think this one turned out much better than the last. **

**I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

**- Vex**

* * *

><p><strong>Qrossing Field - Mission Five: Swarm<strong>

* * *

><p>Winter had hit the hills earlier than the rest of Mistral it seemed. Steep mountainous land formations were coated in thick layers of snow that made it difficult to appreciate just how great the expanse was. A howling wind assaulted the five travellers as they fought through. Blessed by Reiner's foresight, they had extra clothes to protect them from the elements; the Xiao Long twins' hooded capes looked right at home in the environment.<p>

''Any idea where we are?'' Qrow yelled.

Octavius' face looked past the thick fur lining of his hood. ''We should reach the caves soon!''

''Alright, let's keep a move on people!''

With the determination of pounding feet through the snow, they wouldn't let anything stop them from reaching their destination. Since getting off the boat they hadn't stopped to rest once, partly for the fact that the distance was supposed to be short from the lakeside to the subterranean path that they would take, but more for the fact that the weather wouldn't permit them to. It was as though those hunting Isabella had invoked the Gods to stand in their way. But still they marched on and eventually they reached the gaping mouth set in the base of a great mound, which meant they had a brief respite before the journey continued.

''So, do you think they're searching over here?'' Octavius asked Reiner. The group had stopped a little inside the inning, close enough to the outside to receive its light but far enough from the frosty chill of the storm.

''It's hard to say. Apparently they've spread out across the west coast; they perform stop searches and have set up checkpoints along the roads and major paths. If we wanted to go that way we would've had to go slow to avoid them and that would have cost time we don't have. We need to leave the kingdom as soon as possible and without getting caught.''

''Basically this is just us sneaking out of another lesson... only on a much larger scale.'' Qrow's eyes rolled to the ceiling as he recalled some of his finer moments in his rejection of all things academic. ''Guess all that practice wasn't wasted after all.''

''Yeah, and instead of another pissed teacher, here we'll just have to deal with a bunch of pissed soldiers.''

Qrow took his sardonic sister's response in stride and plucked from his brain a retort from a vast pool he had built up over many years of banter. ''I dunno, I've seen Goodwitch angry. I'd take the army any day.''

The back and forth conversation stopped at Isabella's giggling. ''What's so funny?'' Summer asked; despite the previous day's explanation she was still hesitant to allow an outsider into their group.

''Nothing, it's just that I've never met people like you before.'' After years of contact with only straight-faced soldiers - with the odd exception - being around people her own age was like nothing she had ever experienced. Even before her ever-vigilant wards had taken her in, there had not been anyone like Team QROS in her life: a blend of serious and carefree that melded together to form an undefinable concoction. ''Is this what all teams at Beacon academy are like?''

''Yeah, I guess,'' Qrow shrugged. ''I mean, we spend most of the time for four years together, so most teams end up as pretty close friends by the end of it... for the most part.''

''Friends, huh?'' Her mutter drew a curious look from the young man, one that she was quick to get away from. ''Oh, it's nothing. Come on, we should keep going.''

As they progressed, what at a glance appeared to be a plain cave turned out to be a sprawling maze of tunnels, like an anthill dug by a colony mutated by Dust to abnormal sizes - a possibility that they'd rather not jinx themselves with by speaking aloud. With half the Mistral military taking up arms against them, a hoard of hostile territorial insects would be the icing on the cake. The deep darkness was a mixed blessing in that regard: they wouldn't be able to see what other creatures inhabited the cave system, but not seeing them (if there were any) was equally dangerous.

''Try to use your Auras to feel the way. We don't want to waste dust if we don't have to.''

The tunnels ran in lines of smooth stone that reflected the dark into an endless abyss that dulled the senses. It made one flinch at the touch of furry moss, tricked the eyes into seeing shapes without form. In the distance a dripping sound echoed - water seeping through the rock and dripping in splats. The uneven ground beneath their feet enforced caution more than any weapon could, each step needing to be carefully taken lest they drop into a pothole or slip on whatever sat beneath their soles. The further they dug, the dripping grew louder, teasing their eardrums into wondering if the darkness was driving them mad.

Then came the clicking.

''Did you guys hear that?'' Summer whispered, forcing the party to stop dead.

''Hear what?''

They remained in their fixed positions, hearing only silence punctuated with the occasional drip. Then came another click.

''That! Listen!''

The clicks were sharp, the cracking of a whip gripped by an over-amorous slave driver. They snapped like a metronome that had never grasped the concept of rhythm in its youth, and had grown into enjoying it's own beat.

''Is it Grimm?'' Isabella asked, her voice shaky.

''Most likely... but we don't have time to go back. _Allons y_.'' With that declaration the sound of Reiner's boots on stone resumed. Left with little other options, the rest of the group followed. After a few minutes of walking, the vague forms in the dark began to fade, cast away by a dull green light which glowed enough for minimum visibility in the shadowed tunnel. Turning a corner, the group entered a small round cavern, the most open space they had found thus far. In the middle the circle sat a pool of green liquid, its surface rippling with small droplets falling from above. Reiner was crouched beside it, holding one of his flasks above the eerie fluid. Upon pouring out a tiny amount of its contents, he leapt back at the hissing steam produced upon impact.

Leaping to his side, Qrow asked, ''You okay?''

''I'm fine, none of it got on me. That substance is highly acidic - don't touch. The question now is, where did it come from?''

''Uh, guys?'' Octavius whispered from behind them before pointing up with one hand, the other stuck to his mouth in a 'be quiet' gesture.

They tilted their heads up as one to look at the ceiling - which wasn't there. Instead there was what looked like a second cavern, much larger in size to the one they were in, and dressed in endless strands of almost invisible thread. They must have been stronger than they appeared, based on the intimidating form they supported without strain.

''Oh wow... that's one big spider...'' The hairy eight-legged creature glared down at them with unblinking red eyes glowing against a masked face of white, including the smooth fangs that jumped together every few seconds. They oozed the green liquid from their tips that fell in drops into the pool below. Its huge armoured legs spread across its great web, and it was round the legs that more smaller shapes scurried. ''Correction: a _family_ of friggin' huge spiders. Oz, you got anything on these things?''

''Sorry, Qrow, it's too dark up there, I can't see them properly. Still, going up against so many in this small a space would be stupid. I vote we get out of here. Now.''

''I can dig that plan.'' Looking to Summer and Isabella, Qrow nodded at a hole in the opposite side of the room that he could only hope would get them out of the nest they had stumbled into. As the girls slid around the edge of the room, the trio in the middle kept their eyes locked on what was above, not looking away for an instant. The spiders' excited clicking were war drums, pounding as the moment of engagement drew near.

''Why aren't they attacking?'' Reiner asked,

''No idea, just be glad that they aren't.''

Unease grabbed at Qrow's guts. ''Something's wrong.''

A surprised yell came from the edge of the room followed by the sound of steel slicing through air and flesh. By the time they saw what had happened, Summer had the bladed edge of her weapon buried in the head of a spider the size of a large dog, blood leaking from its wound as the light in its eyes faded. All at once, the smaller spiders of the web above began to descend on their threads.

''Get back!'' Qrow yelled, and the three boys leapt from the edge of the pool, retreating to where Summer executed two more would-be ambushers. Snatching whatever was in the flask from Reiner, Qrow tossed it into the pool and turned away without waiting to see the results. ''Run!'' With screeches of pain at their back, the quintet sprinted back into the tunnels with Reiner back at the lead, coating his rapier, Mystearica, in Dust that made her glow with the brightness of a burning torch.

They ran with reckless abandon, tearing through the ground to escape from their pursuers. Twists and turns went by at a blur, to the sound scurrying feet and the occasional cry courtesy of Summer who was bringing up the rear, slicing up any presumptuous arachnid that felt like trying its luck. They were able to keep out of reach of the hoard, but with no idea where they were going, it would only be a matter of time until the home team cut them off. It was then that, at the end of a long passage, they spotted a lone figure.

''Hurry! This way!'' the person yelled. With other ideas in short supply, they followed the person to what they could only hope was salvation.

* * *

><p>''Why are we wasting our time here again?'' The airship engines purred as they coasted through the skies of Mistral.<p>

''A wide net may catch the most fish, but a fine mesh will keep any from slipping through.'' Flay's companion glared at him through the shadows of his hood, more out of confusion than anger. ''Vergil,'' Flay explained simply.

The hooded person grunted with indifference. The airship landed on the outskirts of the small town overlooked by most of the world in its isolation. Though sounding like something from a fortune cookie, the analogy held true and if they were ever going to track down Reiner Schnee and his little posse, it would take a more personal touch than what they were doing so far. So, after having quickly organized the search across the western regions, Flay then made to investigate on his own, taking a small group with him, including his feral accomplice. He wasn't much of a talker, sticking to growls most of the time, but there was no one Flay would rather have in a fight.

The two of them made off into the town alone, leaving the soldiers they had brought with them at the airship. The less conspicuous they made themselves, the better.

Flay got to work by hailing a group of locals passing by. ''Hey there, don't suppose you people have seen another white haired guy around here lately? Probably a newcomer in town with a constant grumpy look on his face?'' He was looking for a Schnee and, for the most part, Schnees weren't known for their jaunty disposition - it was a pretty safe description.

They were pointed in the direction of a hotel on the edge of town. ''Looks like a dump,'' the hooded man spat.

''I don't know, it's got character... I guess? Whatever, come on.'' The door opened with a drawn out squeak, its knob bronzed with age. Behind the front desk sat a young woman, innocent and unaware of the world at large. 'Pretty thing though,' Flay thought. At the sound of the door opening she looked up and hurriedly made to put away a magazine she had been reading, killing time in yet another slow day. ''Morning,'' Flay greeted.

''Good morning.'' she replied, a practised doll's smile on her face worn only at work. ''A room for two is it?''

''Oh no, we're just passing through.''

The receptionist gave a discontented sigh. ''Good plan, there's nothing worth sticking around this town for. It's a dump.''

''Told you.'' A voice muttered beside him.

''Quiet,'' Flay snapped, quickly turning back and erasing the scowl from his face, replacing it with a pleasing smile. ''We're actually looking for some pals of ours. We think they might have stayed here recently. One of them's a guy with shiny white hair-''

''You're friends with that guy?'' Her fake smile curled down with disgust.

''From your response I'm guessing he was here?''

''Ugh, he comes running downstairs first thing at the morning and starts yelling at me about a friend of theirs. Didn't even say sorry about it later, the jerk!''

''Seriously?'' Flay let out an exasperated groan. ''I'm really _really_ sorry about him. It's not his fault, he's been under a lot of stress lately. We promised to meet up with them but we don't know where they went. Think you could help us out?''

''Well, I wasn't here last night but apparently they left at some stupid hour, midnight or something. They were planning on taking a boat south from what I heard them saying during my shift. Had a bunch of cases delivered hours before they arrived too. You've got some weird friends.''

''Yeah, you're telling me. They're not that bad once you get to know them though. ''He beamed at her, a look that she reciprocated. ''South, huh? That's great! Thanks a lot for your help, you're a real lifesaver.'' He spun on his heel and made for the exit but were stopped by the receptionist's call.

''Hey, what's your name?''

Turning around, he pointed to himself. ''Me? I'm Flay.''

''How old are you, Flay?''

''Fifteen, why?''

''Seriously?'' She half gasped at his answer before humming in deep thought. ''You looked a bit older... meh, two-year rule.'' She grabbed a pen and a slip of paper, then quickly scribbled something down and held it out.

''What's this?'' Flay asked taking the slip from her.

''My number. In case you're ever back in town.'' Her mouth curved into something much more genuine this time, eyes focused on his with barely masked intent. ''You're much better than that friend of yours, and cuter. Name's Claris by the way.''

''Right... nice meeting you Claris.''

Flay closed the door with a firm arm before turning to his companion who looked at him with a cocked brow. ''What was that?''

''No idea.'' Flay tore the slip of paper in half and tossed it aside. ''Come on, we've got hunting to do.''

* * *

><p>Their hopes were answered as the path ahead broke into pure light blasting into the hole to the outside world. They bundled out and were momentarily blinded by the sight of actual sunlight shining down on the snowy ground. Their omniscient guide who had shown them to the surface was not content, yelling at them to keep running. The snow crunched beneath their feet as they became aware of the echoing screeches on their heels.<p>

''Leizel, do it!''

''Wait, Leizel?!''

As one, Qrow, Summer and Octavius broke from their run and twisted around, their mouths dropping to the floor. Stood some way above the mouth to the cave was a teenage girl, her auburn hair flaring against the white backdrop. She wore a fur coat of black that reached down to her ankles. Reaching beneath the coat, she grabbed a cylinder-shaped object with a long pointed cone on one side. Flicking her arm out to the side the cone shot out, coming alive with a slither into a long metallic bullwhip. Twirling it at her side, Liezel let her whip gain more and more speed until the throng was but a swish in the wind. She then brought it down with a sharp crack on the ground before her.

For a moment all was quiet before two deep lines slashed out from the point of impact. The snow between them shifted and in an instant the triangular block fell apart to the crashing avalanche. The spider creatures were caught unawares, either crushed by the tonnes of snow or trapped in their caves. And as all this happened, Leizel just rode the wave, letting it carry her down the slope.

She rolled off the pile of snow that now covered the underground exit and brushed the snow off of her coat. ''You people cannot help but cause trouble, can you?''

''Hey, cut us some slack.'' Octavius groaned, catching his breath now that the immediate danger was gone. ''Better question, what are you doing here?''

''The exact same reason you are here; Reiner asked for us to help with his operation. We, of course, accepted.''

''Hang on... we?'' Summer's eyes narrowed. ''What do you mean 'we'?''

''Hey, is everyone alright over there?'' In the distance a young man could be seen waving out to them. He began to run but quickly slipped, falling face first into the snow with a muted thud. He got back to his feet and let out an embarrassed chuckle.

Summer's hands clenched, nails digging into her palm hard.

Reiner gestured to the two newcomers in turn. ''Isabella Arc, allow me to introduce Leizel Garnet and, her partner, Carmine-''

''ROSE!'' Qrow shot forward at explosive speeds towards their revealed guide and grabbed him by the neck, lifting him up with one arm. He threw his target down with unrestrained force, a great puff of red flying in every direction upon impact.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time, Mission Six: Twin Reapers<strong>


	6. Mission Six: Twin Reapers

**Author's Notes: Alright, so this chapter's a bit longer than usual so I'll keep this brief.  
><strong>

**This is the only chapter I'm uploading this month. The only other thing I have planned to upload is a Halloween special thing and that's it. Then comes November which is crunch time. Kinda shaky about this chapter but I can't bring myself to make any more changes.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**- Vex**

* * *

><p><strong>Qrossing Field - Mission Six: Twin Reapers<strong>

* * *

><p>''You must have known what would happen when he found out.''<p>

''I knew.''

''You shouldn't have approached Carmine; I could have done it on my own.''

''His skills were perfect for the task; there was no way I couldn't have asked for his help.''

''But still, were the early advantages worth the later issues in this case? I don't think so. It would have been better to just ask for my assistance – your team would have had no issues with that, or less than they do currently, I imagine.''

''Liezel, enough. I had my reasons, I would expect you to understand that better than anyone.''

She sighed. ''You know I do. But sometimes you're too clever for your own good.'' She paced in front of him, not breaking eye contact for an instant. ''You have plans for every possible contingency to the point where this is little more than a game of chess to you. But life isn't just a game for you to play - You need someone to keep your ambition in check.''

''And I suppose that person would be you?''

''Correct.''

Reiner's eyes narrowed to a crack and the ghost of a smirk passed over the corners of his mouth. ''It's your move then.''

''You are insufferable,'' Liezel huffed. ''Very well, follow me.'' With a flick of her hair she strode back off down the narrow path they had taken to speak in private, Reiner following obediently.

As Qrow had Summer, Reiner had Liezel; although unrelated, the pair had grown up together. The Garnets were a very old and high ranking family in the Kingdom of Atlas, who had worked with the Schnee family as far back as the Dark War. It was said that while it was the ancestors of the Schnee family that first learned to refine Dust into a weapon, it was the Garnets who truly mastered it. Of course, history like that was easily forgotten to the world over generations. In the present world, the Schnees were just a Dust Company, and the Garnets were virtually unheard of to the common masses. But the Schnees were loath to forget old allies.

Since their infancy, Liezel was one of the precious few people who stood up to Reiner on a daily basis, never allowing him to claim an upper hand. For years, she had been the only one to match him in every field. Even upon hitting puberty and developing his overwhelming sense of superiority, she was always there to knock him down a peg when needed.

The satisfaction of doing her duty, and the pleasure of beating him: that is what Liezel Garnet lived for.

* * *

><p>The raging winds from earlier that day had died during their time in the caves, leaving the wooded hillside that they found themselves in to be almost tranquil, the ground blanketed in white and the pines of trees frozen into spines of icicles that covered their stiff structures. However, the clouds of dark grey refused to shift, blocking out what should have been a late-afternoon sun, looming over the landscape and ready to strike at any moment.<p>

But strike as they may, they would not reach the group sat in the cove, resting after what had been a pressing day to say the least. The glow of the fire did nothing to lighten the concerned look on Isabella's face. Her eyes had been switching between the flames and the face of the young man sitting beyond them for some time, which was becoming something of a discomfort to the latter.

''Honestly, I'm fine, you don't have to keep looking at me like that,'' said Carmine, adjusting himself on the rock he was perched.

''Perhaps, but that still doesn't excuse that abhorrent and unprovoked assault.''

''Actually,'' Octavius interjected, ''it wasn't entirely unprovoked. Qrow's always been a bit... hostile towards Carmine.''

Carmine sighed, ''That's one way to put it.''

''Well what could you have possibly done to warrant him trying to-''

''Break my neck? Funny story that...''

''It was funny in our first year and maybe the beginning of the second, after that it just became annoying. He has this thing for Summer but she keeps rejecting him. Carmine, genius he is, keeps trying - much to her endless annoyance. And what annoys Summer, annoys Qrow.''

''Did you really have to steal my story?''

''Yes, because it's faster if I say it and I'm sick of this topic. Seriously, three years and you still won't give up.''

''Wait...'' Isabella stared at Carmine with wide eyes. ''So... you _love_ her?''

''Well, love might be a bit much...''

''But you have romantic feelings towards her, yes?'' She leaned forward as far as she could without falling into the fire.

''Well, yeah...''

Isabella jumped to her feet and pounced before Carmine and grabbed his hands tight. ''Oh, that is wonderful! I've heard that the happiness you feel when in love is greater than any other! Apparently warriors who fight for what they love are stronger than any other - are able to overcome any obstacle. Love is a thing that can transcend even death!'' As she spouted her endless lines about love, Isabella's eyes twinkled with joyous fury, blinding her eyes from the almost frightened look of the guy before her. Despite never being in love before, Isabella had read books when she was young in which the power of love conquered all. Her favourite had been 'The Princess and the Pauper', in which a chance meeting between a young man and the daughter of the king gave birth to love that lasted a lifetime - and filled her mind with fantasies that would last even longer.

Her excited babbling continued even as Liezel and Reiner entered. Spotting his partner out of the corner of his eye, Carmine yelped, ''Liezel! Help!''

''Good grief. Octavius, what's going on here?''

''We were telling her about what's up with him, Qrow and Summer when she got all excited and began rambling about how 'love is magnificent' and whatnot.'' Though he wouldn't say it, he was barely managing to keep down a smile as the girl reached fever pitch.

Reiner stepped forward to resolve the situation, unfortunately Liezel had other ideas. ''Excuse me, Miss Arc?''

''Huh?'' Isabella blinked, her eyes blank as to what had just been going on. ''Oh, I'm sorry,'' she said, moving away from Carmine after finally recognizing the look on his face.

''Do not worry, Carmine is just unnerved easily. I'm sure he will be willing to answer any and all questions you have later though.''

''Liezel!'' he cried. His partner raised her eyebrows from behind Isabella who had another bright look of hope on her face. ''... sure.''

''You see? You can continue this conversation later. For now though,'' the smile on her face dropped and she assumed a much more serious tone, ''we've got more pressing matters to attend to.''

In the distance, a roar signalled the start of a show.

* * *

><p><em>The middle of nowhere: perfect.<em>

_A small clearing in a wall of frosted trees - a sheer drop on one side from which there would be no return: perfect._

_Weapons clutched tightly in each hand: perfect._

_The world is silent to his ears, not even his deep breaths or heartbeat could penetrate his shell of calm. He is the world, everything that ever was or will ever be. The supreme being, slave only to his own will. A perfect existence, bereft of trouble._

_But peace cannot last forever._

_The trees start to growl. First one, then another, and another until the woods join as one in a feral chorus. They uproot themselves, encroach on his sanctuary. They start to change; bark softens and moss turns black, spreading like a cancer over their shrinking forms. The roots gather to form two crouched legs, the branches entwine into arms, their twigs sharp claws. Finally, the trees are gone, replaced with the Beowulf pack, snarling for blood._

_If it was blood they wanted, he would give it to them._

_One pounces, its jaws wide open and salivating at the smell of fresh meat. They snap shut around an arm of steel, which the dumb creature tries to bite through, not giving any thought to the much larger claw homing in. The single blade tore through its body with ease and the arm throws its lifeless form to the ground, crimson blood seeping from its torso. Again and again they come only to build the mountains building around him. Then, with a single slice, the Alpha Beowulf was left without a head, it's menacing features sitting atop its pack. He was untouchable._

_Peace has returned, but it never lasts._

_Gravity loses its effect on the pools of crimson that have stained the snow. They begin to float, shaking and stretching, thinning at its own accord. The fallen bodies break apart and turn red, joining the floating blood. They swirl around him, trapping him in an endless whirl._

_Roses._

_ They flutter in the air, each petal mocking him as they dance merrily. He lashes out, tearing into the walls closing in. The petals break for a few seconds before closing the hole, still dancing in the still air. Again and again he strikes to no avail - the wall keeps closing in. His attacks become wild, a beast fighting for its freedom but the mocking petals do not care. They keep moving in without mercy. _

_Deep within, he feels his inner strength about to break free, welling up inside him until -_

''Snap out of it.''

Qrow's eyes opened.

He was stood just as he was before, spears clutched in his hands. The trees that lined his clearing were where they should have been, not transfigured into Grimm of any sort. A few paces in front of him was the open sheer drop, allowing for a view that went on for miles. In the far distance you could almost make out the sea and the large islands dotted about in it. Everything was as it had been, except for the hand now on his shoulder.

''You were losing it a bit there.''

''Hah, you're one to talk.'' Qrow turned and looked his sister in the eye. She had always been on the antisocial side, but the past few days had left her with a perpetual glare - except for that instant. Completely alone from everything, with no one to judge or interfere, they could be honest.

''Yeah, well, things have been a bit hectic lately.''

''You can say that again...''

''Feel any better?''

''I guess. The adrenalin's worn off so I should be good.''

''That's... good.''

''What about you? Have you made a decision?''

Summer's hand crept up and began to toy with one of her reddish bangs, soft fingers twirling it. Her eyes darted to the hand for a second and she folded her arms together, locking them in place at her abdomen. ''I don't know... but this is getting more messed up by the minute. We're being _played_, bro! You know that, right?''

''Sure I do. We just have to hope that things will work out. Besides,'' Qrow tussled his sister's hair, ''we want to help people, remember? That was what we agreed, and there is someone who needs our help right now. It doesn't matter to me what master plan Reiner has in mind; I just care that we do the best we can.''

The twins stood, waiting for the other to make the next move.

''You're way too simple.''

''I know.''

Swiping his spears in tow large arcs up, Qrow placed them in a cross over his back. ''Alright, I reckon that's enough talking.''

''Yeah, wouldn't want to keep our guests waiting.'' Summer tilted her gaze to the two creatures that intruded upon their confidential moment. They waited hunched over, barrel sized arms dangling at their sides. Their bulging legs held their great upper weight in place, like iron posts buried into the earth. Through black, yellow spotted masks gleamed the eyes that all Grimm shared. ''It's your fault you know, they were probably drawn here by your Aura.''

''Yeah yeah, you don't have to remind me.''

One of their opponents threw itself forward , arms swinging forward to hammer them into the ground. Qrow met the attack with his bare hands, beginning a wrestling match for domination over the other. They pushed back and forth, neither giving an inch.

Through the stench and grumble of the creature's breath came the sound of lighter footfalls running towards them. The audience was arriving.

''You guys alright?!''

''Of course.'' Qrow grunted, ducking his head to avoid the creature's as it jerked forward, either trying to take a bite or just smash his skull to pieces. He wasn't about to ask. ''Just having a little workout, you know?'' His showboating could shine through no matter the match-up.

''Oz, you got anything on these things?'' Summer asked.

''White fur, stocky, bipedal,'' Octavius mumbled quickly, sifting through the possibilities. ''They're Wendigo!''

''And what the hell is a Wendigo?''

''Long or short ver-''

''Not the time, Oz!''

''Physically strong, they could easily overpower Ursa Majors. Indigenous to cold environments and so have thick fur and even thicker skin. Aim for the neck - it's where their muscle is weakest.''

''Got it!'' With a fierce roar, Qrow shoved back the first beast and hopped back several paces to his sister's side. He cracked his knuckles. ''Everyone stay back, we're gonna have some fun with these guys.''

Isabella's mouth dropped. ''Fun? You're insane, they'll break you in half!''

''Wanna bet?'' Qrow grinned. Then the pressure hit, like water flooding in on all sides, submerging her and all those around. There was no intent, no malice or hatred towards his foe. There was only power - the soul of a Huntsman. Qrow's soul. It was unlike anything else she had ever felt... or was it?

A gust of wind blew in, sweeping off the twin's hoods; an image flashed through Isabella's mind, a memory a few years aged. She remembered the excited cheering of thousands of people gathered in a stadium in the city of Mistral. It was the Vytal Festival, where every four years there was a tournament that pitted Huntsman and Huntress against one another. The competition had gone so fast that there had almost been no time for her to enjoy it. Everyone fought well, but there were a few competitors that stole the show, shining brighter than any other.

Qrow started the match, dashing forward and throwing a punch the connected with the side of the first Wendigo's mask. It looked like nothing at first but the way the beast went reeling showed that that was no ordinary hit. He ducked, avoiding the swipe from the second beast that tried to catch him from behind, then sprang back up, planting both feet on each of the Wendigo's shoulders.

''Hey there, name's Qrow. Nice to meet'cha.''

The Wendigo wasn't about to reciprocate his greeting. It tried to grab the young man, but was too slow, as he bounced off and landed behind. The enraged Wendigo spun around and charged forward, tumbling through a tree as Qrow sidestepped the attack.

''Wow, talk about clumsy. Might wanna get some special awareness there buddy.''

Summer shook her head, her brother always so selfish when it came to a fight. ''Are you going to hog them for yourself all day, or am I going to have a turn?''

''Oh, sorry. Take the other one if you're bored.'' Said 'other one' was sent flying as it tried to attack Qrow, landing on the ground a few feet before her.

Summer reached under her cape, and from her thighs grabbed two unusual-looking daggers. Despite being much larger than any regular dagger, they had rounded handles longer than the conventional small weapon, and the blades were curved to a point. But then, with a flick of her wrists, the blades slid from their horizontal correlation.

Her prey finally regained control of its senses and locked onto the nearest human it could see. As the second Wendigo lumbered towards her, the aloof expression she wore failed to twitch an inch. Its growl couldn't make so much as an eyelid flicker. She just waited as it drew nearer. When it was close enough to swipe are her, she just bounced backwards. She repeated this manoeuvre until her back was against the white abyss that lay over the cliff. The Wendigo bearded its teeth in victory as it made to swat the fly that had been taunting it. Then, Summer tapped the ends of her weapon's handles together.

If you blinked, you would have missed what happened. If you hadn't, you still wouldn't have seen.

In an instant, the Wendigo's head was parted from its shoulders, flying over the edge and out of sight. Summer was now stood back to back with the creature, there was now a glowing silver chain connecting the ends of her weapons. A chain that had hooked itself around the Wendigo's ankles. With a tug on the chain and one solid donkey kick from her boot, the body was flipped into the air and over the edge, diving to search for its lost head. Summer walked away, absentmindedly swinging her weapons around, as though bored at the match and its result. Perhaps she had expected more from her foe?

''The weapon's called a Kusarigama,'' Octavious explained in response to Isabella's look of curious interest. ''That chain coming from their handles is dust. Once she knocks them together the connection is made and the two become one.''

''She moved so quickly... like she teleported.''

''Exactly like teleporting.''

''It's amusing in its own way,'' Liezel stepped forward. ''One of the twins fights in complete silence, so much so that the enemy cannot even see her until it's too late, while the other one is the complete opposite.''

The remaining Wendigo was on its hands and knees, blood leaking from wounds that coated its body. Injured as it was, still it growled, refusing to give up the fight. Qrow planted his foot in the centre of its back, forcing it to stay in its defeated position. He reached over his shoulders and grabbed the handles of his spears, pulling them out slowly.

The best part of victory was being able to enjoy it.

''You know, it's been fun, but the game's over now.'' The bladed spearheads shifted, much like Summer's had moments ago, and in each hand was held a scythe. Then the blades were moved in a cross in front of the beast's neck. ''But it's time to say goodbye.''

Second verse same as the first, and another Wendigo was rendered headless.

''Beacon's Twin Reapers.'' The statement fell from Isabella's mouth. It had been almost a year ago since the last Vytal Tournament, but there was no mistaking it. Summer the Red Reaper: silent and deadly, unmatched in speed and precision. Qrow the Black Reaper: dominating and destructive, even deities fell to their knees before him. And now the latter had taken notice of one particular member of their group.

He returned his two scythe to their resting place at his back and took a breath to calm himself before pointing at Carmine.

''You. Let's get this straight right now: I don't want to work with you. I don't like anything about you, who you are, what you can do. Nothing. But, it looks like we've both agreed to the same thing, which leaves me with no choice but to put up with you. So, while we're still on this job, you keep out of the way of me and my sister, and I'll make sure I don't lose it again. Deal?''

In life, everybody walks their own path. Sometimes they share the journey with other people, others choose to go it alone for as long as they can. No matter which way they go, there will always be times when compromises have to be made for the greater good.

''Sure, I'll go for that.'' Carmine held out a hand, hoping that Qrow might take it.

Compromises only go so far.

Qrow knelt down and grabbed the Wendigo carcass and dragged it towards the cliff edge to reunite it with its partner.

''Well that could have gone worse,'' Octavius muttered.

''Indeed,'' Reiner agreed. ''Now that that issue has been resolved, we shall head back to the cave and set up camp.''

''Hey guys?'' Everyone turned to Qrow's call. The heaviness had lifted from his face with the Wendigo he sent flinging off the edge, replaced with a mischievous grin. ''I've got one.''

Reiner, Octavius and Summer groaned in unison.

''Please don't.''

''Oh God...''

''Seriously...?''

The dismay of his team caused the grin to spread only further.

''It looks like those Wendigo... are Wendi-gone.''

* * *

><p><strong>Next time, Mission 7: Ruination<strong>


	7. Mission Seven: Ruination

**Author's Notes: Hey people, Vex here with another installation of Qrossing Field!**

**So I can safely say that with this chapter I've clearly identified exactly what area I dislike as a writer: environments. Having to write a detailed description of a particular location like I had to in this chapter is ****excruciating to me. I know that in PATI I talked about disliking fight scenes, but after this one I'm looking at it like it's the sexiest thing known to mankind!**

**It also helps enormously to have a specific character to focus on for an extended period of time, as opposed to bouncing between them and trying to capture every reaction etc... yeah, you guys are easily gonna tell which part of this chapter I'm whining about. But still, thanks to that I know for sure how I want to write the next chapter and I am SUPER excited for it. For one it should be shorter, and secondly it will be of a higher quality.**

**If you haven't seen it already, go check out Creation of Colour, a piece I wrote as a tribute to Monty. I'd really appreciate it.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**- Vex out!**

* * *

><p><strong>Qrossing Field - Mission Seven: Ruination<strong>

* * *

><p>''You know, there is a reason that's a no-fly zone, right?''<p>

''Sure do, but I don't care. We need to get to the archipelago as soon as possible. Or do you want to be the one to explain to Executive Cassius why we didn't catch up to them in time?''

''Well… alright.''

With the roll of the ship their course was corrected to a southerly direction, and Flay was finally able to leave the cockpit. It was the same no matter where he went, people would always question his orders despite his outranking them. Perhaps it was due to his young age, or maybe his shortness was to blame. Regardless, he was sick of it. He had worked far too hard to be looked down on anymore.

But even so, as he asked if the message he'd ordered to be sent had been, he could feel the disdain from the soldier at having to follow some kid's orders.

The closest he had to an ally on the airship racing through the sky wore a perpetual glare of hatred for the world and everything in it. Pale yellow eyes gleamed from the darkness of his hood, a cracked section of his chalk white mask visible hanging at his jaw.

''If we're lucky then Vergil will already be on the move cutting off all exits from the south.''

''If we're lucky we'll find those runaways stop this damned search.''

''Yeah, or that.'' Flay sighed and closed his eyes, deciding it was better to wait out the journey in his thoughts.

It had been different at the academy. Everyone fought tooth and nail to be the best, to rise above their peers to attain the title of Agent. But even then, there was the sense of camaraderie between those with shared experiences and backgrounds. At the beginning everyone had equal opportunity; all they had to do was be the first to reach it.

The real world was not like that. Here the world was ruled by selfish desire; the only thing to strive for was improving one's own station. Thinking along those lines, it wasn't hard to see why they hated him so much. He would get no words of reassurance, no praise, no approval. All he could to was fight, and survive.

There were, however, a few exceptions to that social norm – a few who stood out above the rank and file drones with their primitive lives. Cassius and Vergil: the Titan and the Philosopher. As Executives, they were just below the Commandant, but it was they who really led the operation. One day, there would come a time where one of them would ascend even higher, he was sure of it.

And he would be right there, stubbornly pushing forward, regardless of what path they chose.

''Agent, you might want to come take a look at this.''

Flay blinked. Looking out the window he spotted that their surroundings had moved from the watery basin of the lake to a bumpy horizon that stretched for miles, meeting the thick roof of grey that blocked out the sky. The few soldiers he had brought with him had lost their ambivalence, their eyes drawn to the outside.

He jumped up and passed back into the cockpit, cocking an eyebrow at the pilot.

''There's something out there. Above the clouds.'' A single bead of sweat trickled down his brow, dilated pupils twitching back and forth as he scanned the outside.

Flay let his eyes slide shut once more. Slowed his breathing. Focused. He let his mind reach out beyond the steel shell of the airship, tendrils twirling through the air, feeling out for anything. They slid up, reaching for the clouds and burrowing deep through the floating moisture like worms writhing in the dirt. They broke through to the world above, blessed by the warmth of the sun, unobscured by what happened in the world below.

And there it was: a worm larger than any other.

''Open the hatch. I'm heading up.''

''That's crazy.'' Even what should have been a statement of concern for him was just another insult for them to throw.

''Sure is. Just keep going at full speed. Don't slow down for a second.''

Flay turned away without waiting for a response, hoping that the pilot would have the common sense to follow orders for once. He rushed to the back of the airship and hurried up the rungs of the ladder, passing through the open hatch. Upon gaining a firm footing on top the airship, he reached out again, feeling for any danger – a hooked fin sliced through the murky canopy above, tearing towards them.

Flay threw his hands up, as though he were going to stop the oncoming freight train with his bare hands. It powered towards him at full speed, intent on eradicating the fly that had wandered into its territory. The air trembled as it was sliced in two before discovering its resolve and standing firm. The fin turned, rotating until it sailed harmlessly overhead.

Or so it seemed, until Flay felt his flesh split with minor slices all over his body. His arms took the worst of it, pulled to his face to guard his eyes. The bandages that had been wrapped tight around his forarms were shredded to ribbons of white dyed red. As the gust subsided he let his arms drop, the cuts that decorated his body sealing quickly.

'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all…' But the decision had been made, and now it was time to own it. Flay ripped what was left of his bandages aside, and prepared for the next attack. In the distance the fin was making its turn, preparing for its next strike.

The airship suddenly jerked, causing Flay to lose his footing. He gripped to the metal roof for dear life as he rose up into the cloud line. The normally untouchable moisture coated his body; breathing became difficult as oxygen was replaced with liquid. They finally broke through to the thin air above and evened out, surfing on white fluff. Flay felt himself be yanked up by a rough arm that locked around his wrist and practically threw him to his feet.

''What the hell are they doing down there?''

''No human is going to sit back and let their lives be protected by a kid.'' The side hatch of the airship opened followed quickly by the rattle of gunfire at the colossus passing by. The glower of yellow eyes were locked on the creature swimming through the air, great black fins rippling as it coiled its long snaking body. Its maw of a jaw broke open and unleashed a ear-piercing screech, outraged at the humans that had the tenacity to dare invade its domain.

''Crazy…'' Flay narrowed his eyes at his cloaked accomplice. ''What will you do?''

''I'm not about to go down in this with you people.'' He cracked his knuckles in turn, counting down to the beginning of the fight in earnest.

Flay shook his head. Foolish pride of foolish people.

* * *

><p>The party made their way slowly, the hills they had traversed before regressing into the ground, their route now running through along the steep sides of valleys, all leading towards the ocean. Perhaps once upon a time these had been mighty rivers, flowing along their courses to join as one in the great body of water that awaited them in the archipelago. If he thought hard, Octavius could almost see it: white foaming between the stony boundaries, the raging rapids roaring up at the sky above.<p>

Roaring would be preferable to the silence at least.

Ever since the ceasefire was called a cold and awkward silence hung over the group. The twins kept to the front, paving the way several paces ahead of the rest of the group at all times. Any time they did engage anyone other than each other, they would always make sure to not notice Carmine's existence, as though doing so would spell calamity for all.

He was actually impressed at Qrow's restraint. Had it not been for the fact they had something more important to focus on, Octavius was sure he'd be tearing into the other team leader at every chance he could get. It wasn't even fit to be called a rivalry, given the fact that Carmine didn't want to fight Qrow. He was just hopeless - had been ever since the moment they had met in the Emerald Forest during initiation - and that was enough to incur the young Black Reaper's wrath.

The ghost of a wind from which they were sheltered acted as their guide along the path, decorated with scatterings of brittle bushes. They were miles from the nearest settlements, which suited their needs fine. The fewer people they encountered, the greater their chances of success.

Eventually they reached a crossroads. To the right the path continued, hugging the wall into the distance. To the left there was an old stone bridge, broken in the middle and cracks spreading out across the tiled floor. Moss grew thick on two columns standing vigil, guardians laid out to rest for eternity at their posts, their only company be sparse wildlife in the area.

Reiner immediately dismissed the latter path. ''We keep moving.''

As they continued, Octavius took a glance back over his shoulder to see one of their number not moving. Her blue eyes were glazed over, as though in a dream, fixed onto the path that lay beyond the broken bridge. Her eyes fluttered and she jumped slightly, as though someone had splashed cold water on her.

''Isabella… are you okay?''

Without warning, she burst into a sprint over the first half of the bridge. Before Octavius could react she leapt, throwing herself over the chasm between the two sides, landing on the other side with a roll. Just as she was about to get to her feet she was frozen by a face pressed up against hers.

''Going somewhere?'' Summer asked, swiftly putting a halt to Isabella's runaway attempt.

Escape from Summer's semblance was next to impossible, and so all the blonde could do was wait as the rest of the party bridged the gap and gathered in a circle.

''Why did you do that?'' Reiner asked.

''We have to go this way.''

''Why?''

''There's… I felt something. There's something up ahead and I have to go there.''

Both Reiner and Qrow frowned at this vague answer, displeased. Cold and tired, they weren't in the mood to be pulled about on a wild goose chase because of a shiver. Qrow nodded to his sister and she disappeared in an instant. They waited for a few minutes before she returned. ''What did you find?'' Qrow asked.

''A temple.''

It was hidden in a great pit that dug into the landscape, sheltered by the rock canopy which acted like an umbrella, casting the entire entrance into shadow. A thick pillar lay broken at the foot of the steps from which they descended. ''Be careful, there might be Grimm.''

''Don't worry, darkness can't survive here,'' Isabella replied, her cryptic statement making no sense until they entered. There was no sunlight inside, nor were there torches to proved a source of like - yet somehow there was not a single shadow to be seen in the bowels of the ancient structure. They could see through the halls as clearly as if they were looking through a polished window. A long corridor of smooth stone, chiseled patterns leading the way, continued until they stepped out into the main hall.

Stray vines unraveled through cracks in the ceiling and encroached upon the rows of circular pillars that supported the cavernous hall - something more fitting to be in a castle than a hole in the ground. The lack of anything in the majority of the huge room presented an eerie peacefulness as their footsteps echoed up the aisle, Isabella in the lead. She scaled the few rows of steps at the end and stood before what could only have been a throne of some kind, though unoccupied for who knows how long.

''There is nothing here,'' Liesel said, her voice reverberating off the walls. The rest of the group were inclined to agree, until a dull rumble came from the chair. The ground beneath slid backwards, revealing a set of stairs that went below.

''Hey, look at that...''

A mural spread out on the wall behind the ominous light. It stretched from wall to wall, and right to the crease in the ceiling. It was divided in five, in each of the four corners being dominated by four black images. In the top left a scaly dragon, its wings spread wide and jaw open in a silent roar. In the top left was a being more monstrous, a long body with many thick legs coming off it like a millipede, curving up into a humanoid torso that seemed to have its arms torn off, replaced with great arching claws.

The bottom corners displayed images less intimidating. The bottom left corner depicted something coming out of water, a huge domed back bulged through the water's surface. Finally, in the bottom right, was a human, the black paint with which it was painted seeming to be carved into the wall, never to be erased.

Around each of the images were more images, continuously flowing in a single narrative.

''What is this?''

''It's Remnant,'' Isabella said. She reached out, pointing her finger at each creature in turn. ''The Draknite,'' she named the dragon. ''Gigant,'' she said, pointing at the clawed being. ''And Levina,'' she finished on the water creature.

''Grimm?''

''Only some of the most devastating to ever exist. Out of all of them, only one has ever been slain. It took an entire kingdom to do it, and even then...'' she trailed off, not being able to finish the apparent cost of killing one of these beings. The cost of fighting Grimm was always a thing that Hunters had to remain aware of - even the bravest of warriors remember the consequences of failure in a fight. Only those who truly understood this could bear the title of Huntsman or Huntress.

''What's this one then?'' asked Carmine, breaking the silence. ''It looks like a human.''

''That's right. It represents the dark heart of mankind... the evil in our souls, what drives us to commit atrocities.'' She placed her hand on the final image, brushing it gently with the back of her hand. ''Sometimes I think it's more terrifying than all the Grimm in the world...''

''You'd compare us to_ them_? To those monsters?'' The venomous voice crept through them with the unspoken warning of an immanent eruption. Qrow approached Isabella, a deep shadow across his face. ''I've trained every day of my life to fight those things, it's all I've ever wanted to do, so don't you dare try to say I'm anything like them.'' Standing beside each other he stood at only a few inches taller than she, but his bubbling rage made a Goliath out of him. It was amazing she could be seen stood next to him.

More amazing was the way she laid her hand on his chest, and he shrank to the size of a regular person. Her eyes locked into his, unshakable in their intent. It was as though she were gazing at a painting: she drank in the swirls of color and striking imagery of the piece named Qrow - attempting to wrap her mind around the thoughts and feelings of the artist that created the piece before her. Everyone waited with bated breath as she pressed her hand against him with more force, like she was trying to reach inside him and rummage around through the box of his heart in search of trinkets and other items to expand her understanding.

''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you.'' She tilted her head back to the figure on the wall. '''Man' is all that final creature is known by. Perhaps nobody had ever seen the being itself, and so they chose this image for some purpose. I'm not sure, this mural was created over a millennium ago, so I suppose guessing is all we can do now.'' She looked back to Qrow. ''I'm sorry if my phrasing was inappropriate.

Qrow looked to the wall and let his gaze linger for a few moments, before looking back to the blonde in front of him. ''Alright, how about just saying that first next time.'' He stepped away, leaving Isabella's hand to hang in the air as i still trying to feel for something. ''Come on guys, we're not getting anywhere sitting around here listening to history lessons.''

At that Isabella's abnormally serious demeanor slipped and she smiled. ''You're right, I just have to - wait, stop right there!''

''What're you - gah!''

Qrow had threw himself back, crying out in pain and clutching his arm. A white aura clung to the afflicted area like a swarm of tiny white bugs gnawing his flesh.

The room became a flurry of movement as Team QROS rushed to their leader. Reiner tore into his pouches and vials, looking for something to treat the injury. Liezel's whip was drawn, combat instincts kicking in; her attention was focused on identifying the cause of the attack, but the room was empty discounting their party. Carmine fell flat on his rear, surprised by Qrow's yell.

''Step back!''

''What did you just do?'' Summer growled over her prone brother.

The blonde ignored the question, instead deigning to answer the other one on everyone's minds. ''Think of it a defense mechanism. Rather then allow itself to be stolen, the light attacks whatever it thinks it trying to steal it from its rightful owner. I never imagined it would be this violent though... are you alright?'' She asked as Qrow got to his feet.

''Yeah... yeah I think so. What the hell is that stuff?''

Again she ignored the question. ''It was calling me...'' she said, rising to her feet and stepping into the bright column in the centre of the room. Unlike Qrow, whose arm felt like it was engulfed in searing flames of white, the light washed over Isabella as if it were a misty shower. Her form began to glow, a pale aura enshrining her body. Within seconds the ceiling light began to dim, while she grew brighter. In a single moment it gleamed like a jewel, yet with all the dominance of an stalwart warrior who wore her impenetrable armour with the pride deserving of it.

''Whoa...''

Someone flicked the switch and the room was cast into shadow. Isabella returned to her normal state, as if the magical situation they had just witnessed never happened. The questions mentally piled up in the minds of all but two in the room - who were instead just amazed at what they had just witnessed. Nobody knowing quite where to start, and in the end the opportunity for interrogation was lost as Liezel made for the exit, returning her weapon to her side.

''Come along, we have lingered too long in this place.''

Reiner nodded, following close behind, gesturing to Isabella to follow.

Lest they get left behind, the room was vacated and they continued on their way through the ruins. As it turned out, upon deeper exploration of the corridors beyond the hall, there was another exit on the other side of the rock formation the temple had been built into. They left the ruins to be greeted by a sky of thick gray clouds - no wind or snow fortunately. If anything the only word to describe it would be peaceful. Their elevated position afforded a clear view of the snow capped trees surrounding them to the north and west. To the south there was a path that ran straight and true - by far in a better condition then their previous route. If anything, their detour may have actually turned into a shortcut given that they wouldn't be forced to follow the winding river.

And then they heard it. A single explosion from above.

''Look out!'' Qrow barked. The group scurried behind the cover of some rocks as the large mangled scrap of metal came crashing down where they just were. Seconds later a burning airship raced across the sky, billowing smoke in its wake. It crashed somewhere in the forest some way away. It was then the culprit of the wreckage made itself known with a screech: a serpentine Grimm of absolutely monstrous proportions flying through the air.

''It's a Wyvern...'' Octavious marvelled. ''I never thought I'd see one in the flesh...''

''I thought they lived in the upper atmosphere?'' Liezel asked.

''That's right. See those huge fins?'' he said, pointing out to creature's appendages. ''They're able to keep it gliding at a constant altitude even when sleeping. It's rare for it to ever come low enough for people to see it...''

The sky serpent glided over the area for a few moments, waiting to see if its prey would reappear. When it didn't, the beast angled up, and disappeared into the coverage of the clouds. Finally feeling that the danger had passed, the party removed themselves from cover. Summer stood at the edge of the path, gazing out to the smoke piling up in the distance.

''Well, at least we know what took down the ship,'' Qrow muttered, tapping the hunk of ripped apart metal with his boot.

''We should keep moving.'' Reiner's suggestion was all it took to set her off.

''No.''

''Summer-''

''No!'' She whipped around, eyes filled with incredulous outrage. ''There could be people over there who need our help.''

The air suddenly became heavy, hard to consume like trying to drink a thick mud. ''Have you taken a moment to consider that _we_ might be the ones they came this far out for?''

''Even more reason we can't just leave them to die in the ass end of nowhere! Enemy or not, they're still people - human! I mean, that's what Hunters are supposed to protect, right?'' She looked around to the others for some show of support.

''Summer, try to calm down.'' Octavious said, trying to put a reassuring hand on her shoulder which she slapped away.

''Don't tell me to calm down when he's telling us to leave people for dead!''

''Well then, I will go with you.'' Isabella's show of support for Summer was surprising, considering just who it would be they would be helping. '''We can's just ignore those who-''

''Absolutely not!'' Liezel interjected. ''Our recent detour was one thing, but this is unacceptable.''

''Agreed. It would be a waste of time and an unnecessary risk that we cannot take.'' Reiner added, shutting down any input from Isabella. ''I'm not letting your ridiculous heroine complex jeopardize this mission, Summer!''

''Both of you: shut it!'' The bickering came to an abrupt stop with Qrow's command. He pulled his sister away from the group. He held her shoulders and refused to let his gaze waver for an instant. He could understand her fury, and felt his pulse rise in reciprocation of her feelings. ''I get how you feel, you know I do... but we've already said we'll help her. We can't risk it, I'm sorry.'' The moment he said that she wrestled away from him and walked away. ''Where are you going? Summer!''

''If you won't go, then I will. I'll catch up wi-'' She stopped herself before spitting out, ''no, you know what? I'll see you in Vale.''

''Damnit, Sis...'' He stared long and hard at his younger twin, whose eyes were still urging him. They beckoned him to do what they both knew they wanted to. But he wasn't one to break a promise he had made. Summer's temper was not something that could be calmed once flipped, and he knew that all too well. He also knew she was more than capable of taking care of herself... With a sigh, there was only one thing to say. ''Fine. Keep in contact though.''

Her gaze lingered on him and him alone. With a silent nod, Summer disappeared. There was a muted awkwardness in the wake of her departure - one that was not helped by Carmine's immediate contribution.

''I'll go with-''

''You shut up,'' Qrow snapped, causing Carmine to flinch. His eyes bore into the coward before being redirected to his own partner. ''We're having a serious talk when we're done with this crap, Reiner.''

The Schnee heir tilted his head forward. ''We can do whatever you want after we've completed our objective.''

Qrow just grunted and turned away, pulling up his hood. His cape waved behind him with each step towards the end of the mission.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time, Mission Eight: Summer and Flay<strong>


	8. Mission Eight: Summer and Flay

**Author's Notes: Hey there ladies and gents, Vex here after what feels like an eternity!**

**Two months... I mean dang, way to go me for the slacking, but I swear I have good reasons for it. Pinky swear! Between making sure coursework was handed in on time for college, continuing to get ready for uni next year and a little week long trip to America (Yay!) I've had quite a lot to keep me busy.**

**Still, I'm back now and will continue my steady pace towards finishing this and continuing Our Covenant. The plan is (though we've all seen how well my plans go) for this to be completed in early summer while OC will continue past there as the only long piece I work on. More focus, time to work on it and blah blah you know how it goes.**

**In more positive news, I've finally managed to write a reasonably sized chapter! Throw a party and all that jazz! Now just to try and keep this stream - work might come out a bit faster if I can manage that.**

**Anyway, enough rambling. I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

**- Vex out!**

* * *

><p><strong>Qrossing Field - Mission Eight: Summer And Flay<strong>

* * *

><p>Flay felt himself become engulfed in the smoke. Try as he might to push it away the plumes billowed. Constricted him, strangled him, blinded him. The monster's screeching was but a whisper, drowned out by the roaring wind all around as the airship plummeted, its strings cut and left to freefall. It was all he could do to cling for his dear life, stabbing his daggers into the steel corpse of transport. His stomach fought to escape his gullet, churning his insides into a mess of dread and regret. All that came to an end with one last crash, and the smoke disappeared to be replaced with a pure black.<p>

_He floated in the darkness for an indeterminable amount of time. There was nothing. Not a spec of light not a particle of matter that he could touch. His body would not move – held static in suspended animation. Then the wind came. It blew over him, gentle at first, licking his long hair, tugging at it with child-like impulsiveness. _

_There was a strange numbness in his arms in particular. While the rest of his body was floating in the murky nothing, his arms were held behind his back, as if bound tight. The bonds cut off his blood, all feeling flooding away. Perhaps someone had lassoed his arms, and was dragging him down to hell. That'd be a creative way to do it._

_The wind picked up, agitated by some unseen force. It growled. It hissed. It whipped at his flesh – that superb pleasure-pain that he had trained to tolerate. He loved it. He hated it. They were polar opposites. They were one and the same. _

_Then the wind stopped. It stopped and so did everything else. _

_The end of the line. _

_Judgement time._

Then his eyes opened.

The smell of burnt wood and smoke came back to him. He's had more than enough of that in his lungs for one day and coughed, spluttering to try and rid his mouth of the taste. It didn't work. He took a deep breath. It wasn't as bad as before, as though the source had learned some courtesy and moved itself away.

'That was stupid,' Flay thought, reprimanding himself.

Then he felt an intrusive hand grab his jaw, forcing open his mouth. Something was jammed inside, and liquid began to flood in. He gulped it down as best he could, trails spilling down his chin. Water had never tasted so good. The bottle was withdrawn and finally his eyes regained their focus. Knelt in front of him was a young woman, half her face obscured in shadow by the red hood she wore. Her thin lips which had been pursed together parted, allowing for a slight sigh.

''How are you feeling?''

''Sore,'' Flay groaned. The question sparked his brain back into action. ''What happened?''

The girl stood up and stepped to the side, her cape flowing in the slight breeze. Her arm stretched out to point to an opening a couple of hundred meters away. A great metallic husk, ripped to pieces, still burned. Trees lay around as a splintered bed from where they had crashed. ''You were the only one still alive. I'm sorry.'' They lay in a line between them and the wreckage, exposed to the elements in their broken, burned and bloodied states. Their uniforms were in tatters and armour shattered. The pilot who had tried to make them go another way was missing a hand.

''I see.''

''I tried to do what I could for your arms, but it looks like there'll be some serious scarring there.''

Flay couldn't help but let a slanted smirk at that. ''Don't worry… I'm sure they'll be fine. Now, can I ask why I'm tied up?'' Wiggle as he did, there was no slipping out of the ropes that bound his wrists behind his back. His saviour also appeared to be a captor.

''You don't look like a soldier,'' she stated, ignoring his question. ''So I don't understand why you were on a military-class airship. Who are you?''

''Who am I, indeed?'' He managed a slight shrug and looked up at her. A pair of silver eyes gleamed at him from under the hood, like sharpened knives that could add more marks to his body in a flash. ''Flay. I'm an Agent of Mistral. 15 years old, blood type AB - my favourite food is anchovies. I enjoy-''

She held up a hand and Flay shut up. ''Are you always like this?''

''It's kind of my thing. Question is, who are you?''

She stared at him for a moment, silver eyes sparkling under her hood. ''Krista. I'm a huntress from Vacuo.''

It would be impossible to know if that was true or not, but the best chance to find out would be to keep pushing. ''Vacuo, huh? What're you doing all the way out here?''

''Travelling.'' Her short reply provided no follow up which really didn't prove anything either way. ''How did you end up pissing off a Wyvern enough for it to do that?''

''We were running training drills,'' he lied. ''We must have gone off course a bit and entered its territory… you can see what happened…'' Flay bowed his head, as if trying to avoid the sight in the distance. In his head he cursed his call to go directly rather than take a safer route. Cassius was sure to punish him for losing a ship.

She followed this by asking about recovery – would anyone be coming to rescue him? He answered truthfully in that the recovery beacon in the airship had likely been deactivated in the crash. At best there would have been a few moments of signalling as the ship went down, but getting a precise location based on that in this wilderness would be difficult at best.

''Well then, I'll go with you to the nearest town. You should be able to find your way from there.''

''That should work… mind if I get out of these ties first though?''

She hooked a hand around his upper arm and lifted Flay to his feet. Though shaky at first, he quickly reacclimatized to holding up his own weight. He stretched each finger in turn, testing what mobility he did have in spite of the bindings. It was enough.

''The rope stays. Call it my own paranoia.'' She turned and stepped away to examine the bodies one last time before setting out. That was all the opportunity he needed.

The rope was shredded in an instant and Flay pounced, his hand held out straight as if thrusting a blade at the back of her neck. One strike would be all it took and he would have the freedom to make his own way back and continue the mission. Unaware and unguarded, she was the perfect prey.

His sneak attack was cut short as someone from behind grabbed his shoulder, holding him in place as the curved blade of a kusarigama appeared, pressed against his neck. Any pressure and it would slice through his windpipe like foam. ''You're lucky I have another rope.'' Krista's grip was like iron, but her speed was legendary. It was as if she had been hiding in his shadow all along. There would be no escaping or sneaking up on someone like that. ''What's your semblance?''

He grimaced. It seemed her analytical skills weren't too bad either, good enough to see through his method at least. ''Wind manipulation.''

''Hmm... you fight close quarters. Hold the air close to your body - or these knives,'' she said, as two his two long blades suddenly appeared on the ground in front of him, ''and use it to shred through anything you get near.'' Flay grit his teeth. ''Well, that would explain the arms…'' she muttered, referring to the multitude of scars that ran up the pale skin of his forearms – accumulated over years of refinement and practice. At first it had hurt, but over time the pain disappeared. Perhaps he developed a resistance to it… or just ripped all his nerve receptors to shreds. Either one. ''So your plan was to jam your hand through my spine and make a grand escape.''

''Pretty much. Forgive and forget?'' She released a sound somewhere between a scoff and a laugh. ''What was that?'' he asked.

''Nothing. You just reminded me of someone for a moment there.'' She released his arm and withdrew her weapon, slipping it back under her coat.

There was an awkward moment for Flay where nothing happened. He turned to the Huntress and asked, ''Aren't you going to tie me up again?''

She shrugged. ''What would be the point? You would just break free again.'' The silver glow under her hood flicked over to the corpses of his team and then back to him. ''Tell me truthfully; is this everyone who was on your ship?''

''No.'' Carried on the wind from a far distance was a bestial sound, the sound of howling. Even miles away, the sound of a hunt was plain as day. Flay turned to Krista and raised an eyebrow. ''Shouldn't you go help your _friends_?''

She returned with the decidedly cold, ''I'm sure they'll be fine.'' It was just one step off a written confession of why she was really here, though left more questions than it answered. ''Come on,'' she ordered, and lead the way into the trees.

Left with few other options, Flay followed silently, interested by this captor of his.

* * *

><p>With a slash, Qrow felled the last of their Beowolf attackers. ''Where the hell did all these guys come from?''<p>

''Perhaps the Grimm population is much more aggressive in this region?'' Liezel suggested, thin wisps of darkness rising into the air all around them. It was amazing how one minute a creature that could literally rip them limb from limb was there, and then the next its form would be whisked away on the wind, silent and unnoticed… which was exactly how the next group surrounded them. ''More?''

''Stay on guard.'' Reiner raised Mystearica, her silver tip ready to slide forward and pierce a new hole through one of the creature's black hearts. ''Octavius, Carmine, don't leave her side.'' The pair had set to guarding Isabella, removing any Grimm that got past the defensive perimeter of Qrow, Liezel and Reiner.

''That won't be necessary. They won't harm her,'' a deep voice growled. Its origin was from above; a figure perched on one of the thick branches sprouting off from the endless line of trunks. His hooded cloak was in tatters, torn and burned from the crash, though he bore not a scratch on his person. He drew down his hood, revealing a head covered not in hair, but rather plates of what could have easily been white scales. A scarce few strands of dark hair hang out of the fringe between skin and stone. Several more cracked fragments encrusted his jawline, contrasting his tan skin and blood red irises trained on them. ''We need her alive. The rest of you aren't so lucky.'' As if in response, the Beowolves growled excitedly, jaws snapping with ravenous glut.

''How are you doing this?'' Octavius asked. ''The Grimm can't be controlled, yet I'm guessing you're the one who sent them to catch us like this. That shouldn't be possible.''

''You're right, it shouldn't.'' He jumped down, landing in the midst of the Grimm encirclement. Setting a single gloved hand onto the back of one Beowolf's neck, he lifted it into the air, clutching it as if it were a stuffed doll, flailing to try and get away from an overbearing child. Its subdued struggles were brought to a swift end, a sickening crack rattling the air as the creature's head bent to an unnatural angle, tongue lolling lazily from its mouth. It fell to the ground with a thud… and the rest of the pack remained still, unperturbed by how this man took the place of one of their brothers.

He and a number of beowolves lurched forward.

Leizel lashed out, caving in the heads of any mutt that dared present itself to her and her whip, Aquistess.

Reiner forged a wall of ice, then set to work thrusting, launching harpoons of ice to impale the attackers.

Qrow brought his twin scythe down, digging through two of the Grimm and slamming into the ground. Using them as leverage, he kicked off, launching himself forward to smash his knee into the man's face. He made contact, and his target didn't move an inch. Her grabbed Qrow's leg and stepped back, swinging Qrow wide to crash through a tree.

''You'll have to try harder than that to kill me, _huntsman_.''

* * *

><p>The little girl skipped along playfully, the rumble of airship engines shaking the salty coastal air. Her bubblegum curls bounced, dancing to the jaunty tune she hummed. The hem of her dress swayed to and fro, each ruffle a participant in the dance dedicated to her musical genius. Amongst the uniformed soldiers rushing about the south Mistralian base, she stood out like a sprouting tulip. In one hand she held a stuffed toy, somewhere between a bear and a flowery voodoo doll, and in the other was the much larger hand of a man dressed in the black white uniform which symbolized his position.<p>

''Looks like the mongrel and the freak messed up again!'' she chirped to the man beside her, whose arm she had been swinging back and forth. As she said this however, his muscles clenched, bringing her to a sudden stop.

''Coral!'' he reprimanded, dropping down to one knee, matching their eye levels. ''How many times have I told you not to call them that?''

She looked into those deep grey eyes, dug into a face sporting the early signs of wrinkles, aged beyond their years. ''But everyone else does!'' And it was true. There was no secret to the disdain the majority of their forces held for the pair. Even their fellow Agents, few as their number were, held the pair in contempt.

He sighed. ''Well you are not everyone else. Both Agents Flay and Aster Minos are vital members of our organization. I expect you to show them the respect that they have earned.''

''But-'' The little girl, Coral, was silenced as the man placed a hand on her head, petting her gently.

''I will not be around forever. One day those two are going to be people you will have to rely on. Now, they are unlikely to want to help you if you call them mean names like that, do you understand?''

''Y-yes…'' she bowed her head, pouting to the floor in a sign of adorable disgrace.

The man smiled and patted her on the head before standing and retaking her hand, leading the girl further up the runway. The speeding jeeps and rushing soldiers on base were a world away to the man, who for once was feeling a sense of contentedness.

The previous months had been a pouring of issues for him to try and manage. Experimental training programmes, research projects, complaints from personnel. He had too many questions, and so many answers for them he could not discern the right from wrong. Morals and ethics, efficiency and results. It was a scale that had to be carefully balanced in the fledgling days of their Agency. The Commandant saw fit to leave these 'little matters' to his Executives, though it was really to him as Cassius was always focused wholly on operations, rather than managing affairs back at headquarters.

''Executive Vergil, we have your transport ready, Sir.''

''Very good.''

Needless to say, it lead to many a headache for Vergil.

Fortunately, that changed with a certain incident. A party, held in a mansion located on the Berre peninsular, held as part of ongoing negotiations between them and a number of Dust companies for supplies. Unfortunately, the night had been interrupted by a force of armed interlopers, who had been informed of a certain young woman's presence. Their aim was to put a bullet in her head, though the maiden had been mysteriously whisked away without a trace, as the guards had discovered after all the attackers had been put down.

That certainly caught the Commandant's attention.

While it wasn't the worst case scenario, it was unexpected, and all had been caught off guard. The entire agency had been mobilized on a nation-wide search under the pretence of finding those responsible for the attack. Instead, their mission was to find a needle in a haystack.

It was this needle that put him in such a good mood. All other matters had been put on the back burner. Every effort was to be focused on finding Reiner Schnee and his group. And for that, he had to thank the Schnee heir, along with the opportunity he now presented.

Vergil felt something tugging at the sleeve of his jacket, trying to grab his attention. Coral stared up at him from her seat in the airship, cupping her hands around her mouth. ''They want you to sit down,'' she said in a loud whisper.

Vergil looked around and saw the team all strapped in, giving him bemused looks. He cleared his throat in an attempt to mask the self-deprecating chuckle that came from his mouth. ''Right, sorry about that.'' He sat down, pulling the harness over himself. ''Let us be off.''

* * *

><p><strong>Next time, Mission Nine: By the Campfire<strong>


	9. Mission Nine: By The Campfire

**Author's Notes: And another one bites the dust! Welcome back ladies and gents to a new instalment of Qrossing Field!**

**With this I'm gonna say I'm finally reaching the third and final general arc of the story, similar to the Mistral arc of PATI. And that means I get to really jump into some of the fun stuff. Ooooh, I'm so excited! Now with no classes I get to consider this my only form of work (going to conveniently ignore my upcoming psychology exams in a few weeks).**

**So I'll cut off here so I can continue writing chapter ten. Hope you enjoy!**

**- Vex out!**

* * *

><p><strong>Qrossing Field - Mission Nine: By The Campfire<strong>

* * *

><p>Qrow's scissor swipe of scythes swept over its target's head as Aster collapsed to one knee. A second later, the man sprang up, smashing his skull into Qrow's. A fist plunged itself into Qrow's abdomen, smashing out the air from his lungs. Not satisfied with his combo, Aster gripped his raven headed opponent's head with nails as sharp as claws, digging them into his head before raising a knee in a single solid hit to the head, knocking Qrow away.<p>

Before he could advance to continue his assault Aster was forced to leap back to dodge the rain of razor icicles that tried to penetrate his flesh. A momentary glance around the field of battle showed the last few of his Beowolf hoard being mopped up, and now the Schnee heir had redirected his attention to assisting his team mate who struggled to get back up. Rather than follow up his failed attack, Reined stabbed his rapier into the ground. Beneath his feet, an icy blue glyph appeared, identical to the one that flashed into life under Aster, who made to try and escape. Despite his efforts, the man found a leg encased in ice.

''You think you're so clever,'' Aster spat.

''As a matter of fact, I do.''

The wind upon his words were carried suddenly became the carrier of a multitude of red scraps, fluttering down from above . They converged on Aster, swirling around his unmovable position. The green of the forest quickly became blocked out by the maelstrom of rose petals. Though he swept with his arms, Aster was unable to make a break in the new canvas. Taking offense to his attempts, the roses began to lay short sharp slices across his skin. None were deep or lasting, however they were enough to build his rage, and draw his attention.

He snapped a hand up several inches from his neck in time to catch the hard whip that shot through the red smokescreen, breaking through to reveal a shot of the outside where Leizel looked taken aback. ''Get over here!'' Tugging the bullwhip across his body he managed to separate Leizel's boots from the ground, bringing her flying through the roses to smack down on the other side.

Though broken for a moment, the petal wall reformed, resuming its annoyance tactic of paper cuts across his skin. A blast of dark energy scattered the nuisances, along with shattering the ice which shackled him. From out of the plume fell Carmine, who Aster spared not even a second glance as he tumbled away. The sound of dashing footsteps were much more attractive to Aster.

Qrow was back to his feet and charging, hoping to try his luck at a head on assault.

Aster turned to face the oncoming boy, ready to block when a strange sensation washed his mind, churning his stomach in a sudden drop of nausea. Everything skipped forward, like the video on an antique cassette tape, and a sudden stabbing pain shot through Aster's shoulder. With a pained snarl he grabbed the pole attached to the curved blade which had impaled him. Both he and Qrow fought over it, each pushing for dominance as Qrow's second scythe came swinging in from the side. Aster took the advantage just long enough to remove the intruder to his shoulder and jump away to safety.

Seeing each of his opponents regrouping and readying themselves for another assault illustrated the futility of continuing the fight. ''You win this round. But I'll be back,'' he growled, clutching his wounded shoulder as he rushed into the thick, shadowy undergrowth and out of sight.

'Who' was the question on everyone's lips, and only one could give anything close to an informative answer. ''Agent Aster Minos. I've only seen him a few times from afar in the past.'' Isabelle frowned. ''He would always wear his hood though so I've never seen more than his face.'' The frown tightened as that particular visage flashed through her mind again.

''He could control Grimm. That's not natural,'' Leizel muttered, raising a curled finger to her lower lip.

''And that attack of his - the energy thing?'' Carmine asked, waving his arms about. ''It was like aura... but different. Notice how his cuts weren't healing?'' A crack of Leizel's whip shut off his frenzied state. Calmer, he concluded with a simple, ''He's not normal.''

''No doubt,'' Reiner started. ''However, we don't have time to postulate those abilities now. We should put as much distance between ourselves and this place by nightfall as we can.'' If he was able to find them then it wouldn't be unthinkable that more could - especially if they came looking for the ship.

''Sounds like a plan.'' Qrow threw his spears back over his back and made to lead the way, patting Octavius on the shoulder on the way past. ''Thanks for the assist, Oz.''

Octavius nodded and fell in behind. ''No problem.''

* * *

><p>When she first took her captive, she imagined a scenario vastly different from the one in which she was presently stuck.<p>

''Kristaaaa! Are we there yet?''

''Well what do you think?! Do you see a town here?'' Summer snapped, flicking a hand out to the thick foliage that surrounded them.

Krista had been an alias she had come up with on the spot. It didn't seem too bad an idea at the time – in fact Reiner would've probably been pleased with the precaution – however continuing the story was more difficult. Between questions of Vacuo and her adventures as a 'full' Huntress, it eventually became easier just to respond to his questions with silence.

It had taken about two hours of walking for Flay to get bored with trying to pry information out of her, and changed his tactics to being unbearably annoying. Every few minutes he would start spouting some nonsense which made their already slow trek through the trees even slower. It would be so easy to just leave him, to speed through the forest and to the nearest boat. If she did that then she might even be back in Vale for breakfast. But a part of her held back these impulses – she had a job to do still.

As the sun began to set, so too did Flay's enthusiastic attempts to play on her nerves. Instead, his thoughts turned to more pragmatic concerns. ''We should make camp. It's not good to travel through the night.''

As much as she hated to admit, the boy did have a point. There was no telling the types of Grimm that were lurking, waiting for their chance to strike. And rest didn't sound too bad either. ''Alright, we'll find a place to stop.''

They only had to walk a short way until they reached a clearing, dominated by a fresh water stream which reflected the orange embers of a dying sun. They set themselves up on the stony bank, the smooth pebbles making a surprisingly comfortable bed on which to sit. First came gathering the firewood. A good source of heat and light would be enough to ward off the interest of lower level Grimm, as she had learned back in prep school. Then seeing as they were right next to a river, came catching their dinner.

''You know, I think this is the part where you're supposed to interrogate me,'' Flay teased as he used one of his knives to peel the scales off of their catch.

''Oh shut up!'' Summer growled as she brought the fire to life. Her turn of questioning only began after she had taken a bite into one of the fish they had caught. ''What's an Agent?''

''Basically a Huntsman or Huntress, except our mission isn't killing Grimm. I mean, we can do that if we have to, it's just not the be all and end all.''

''Okay, so what so you do?''

''Whatever we get told to. The Commandant set up this little group a few years back; only got recognized as an official organization a year ago. Doesn't even have a name yet – everyone just calls it ''The Agency''. I mean, I'm all for the dramatic, but that's just dull.''

''Commandant? Who's that when he's not in the office?''

''No idea. Never met him. He usually works through Cassius and Vergil – Executives – his right and left hands you could say. And before you ask, yes, they are the only two. Want me to waste the entire night giving you every detail of how we're organized or can we talk about something more interesting?''

''I can't tell if you're the best or worst prisoner. Why are you telling me all this so easily?''

''Because I'm a big fan of karma. You saved my life, I won't get away with not giving you something in return.'' He held one of his blades in the flames, watching as the heat licked the steel, a faint glow emanating from it. ''Flay's just a nickname you know.''

''I figured. Pretty weird parents to name their kid that.''

The white haired boy nodded in agreement. ''I got it back in agent training. One day we had this… field test. A group of us were taken to the ass end of nowhere and separated. It was a whole free for all scenario – we'd get graded on how we perform and all that jazz. Anyway, first night I go to sleep. End up waking up with my face flat in the dirt, hands bound together.'' Flay placed his knife gently onto the stone and brought his hands up to unbutton the tattered remains of his coat, revealing the lack of a shirt being worn underneath.

''Turns out the guy who caught me was a real psycho.'' He slid the coat off, exposing his skinny, pale body. He turned to reveal his back to Summer.

Unlike the pristine purity of his front, his back reflected the state of his arms… except cleaner. In the centre of his back, reaching out as far as it could, was a great area of raw, uneven red skin, curving into his back… as though it had just been sliced away.

Summer didn't so much as blink at the sight however. ''I see.''

''Like I said: psycho. He took his time, peeling me with his dagger like a tangerine… If he'd just killed me or beat the crap out of me it would've been fine. Damn idiot.'' The last utterance came with a slice of melancholy and slight flare of nostrils as he started to put his clothes back on.

''What happened then?'' Summer asked, prompting him to continue the admittedly engaging tale.

''I used my semblance to rip off the rope around my hands.'' Flay held out his arms, putting his wrists on display for his listener. ''See these deep cuts here? That's where I got them. Anyway, I knocked the guy out… First I took his hands, then… well, let's just say I repaid him tenfold.'' He sighed, and then the seriousness dropped from his face. ''So yeah, word spread about me doing that and since then Flay was all I heard.''

He finished in a chipper tone which was met with a resounding silence of thought and evaluation. ''Do you regret it?'' Summer asked some minutes later.

Flay frowned in the way a child did when they were asked a stupid question. ''Do I regret surviving? No. Do I regret torturing the prick? I don't know.'' His expression softened and he looked away, taking a bite of his fish.

''But you haven't done it again since, right?''

''Nope. Only thing I skin now is fish,'' Flay replied, taking another bite.

Summer nodded once and closed her eyes, placing her dinner on the rocks. ''I hate people getting killed. That's why I became a Huntress. Everyone should have a right to live.''

Flay rolled his eyes, mentally filling in how the rest over the conversation would go.

''…up to a point.''

That was not the next line he had imagined.

''They give up that right when they try to take another person's life. I don't think you were wrong. People can do all kinds of things when they're under pressure… revenge is just part of who we are. It doesn't make us monsters. It was you or him.''

Flay sat there, features frozen in the flickering firelight as he studied her. ''You know what Krista… you're the first person to see it like that.''

''Yeah, well, I'm weird like that.'' She shrugged and continued to eat.

* * *

><p>''Octavius… could I make a request?''<p>

The young man snapped out of the daydream he had been lured into by the hypnotic flames of the fire he had been poking. The warmth illuminated their encampment, settled under a speckled sky of stars. ''What do you need?'' he asked, looking over to one of the occupied sleeping bags where a pair of bright cerulean orbs blinked out.

Isabella crawled out of the bag, clutching a blanket close to her as she shuffled up to Octavious' side. ''Could you tell me more about Qrow's hatred of Carmine?''

''It's like I said before, Carmine has been after Summer since our first year. It just got annoying after a-''

His non-comittal response was cut off swiftly before the shrugging tone could complete itself. ''Yes, but there's a difference between being irritating and deserving hatred. There's more to it, isn't there? It's clear as day.''

''You're not wrong,'' Octavius chuckled at her pressing insistence. ''Did you know that Carmine is the leader of his team?''

''Really? I would have imagined Miss Garnet a more likely candidate.''

''Everyone would.'' Shifting in place to half face Isabella, Octavious inhaled before starting his story. ''The initiation test to Beacon that wear was essentially a race – the faster the time, the higher your grade. Anyway, our teams ended up running into each other and decided to work together thinking that it'd be faster in a larger group. It all went well until we reached this area… well, let's say it for what it was. We ended up in the hunting ground of a herd of Boarbatusk. The herd was sleeping, so Qrow suggested we just went through them… that we should go 'as the Qrow flies' he had put it.'' Octavius rolled his eyes, remembering how Summer had smacked her brother to the ground for that.

''But I suppose that isn't what happened?''

''Carmine thought it would be safer to go around. It would take longer, but there would be less chance of us waking up the Grimm and getting trapped in them. Things started to get heated, and that was what woke up the herd.'' Octavius sighed, rubbing his temple in deep circles at the memory, not least of which for Qrow's second pun about the Grimm hearing them. ''Qrow was never able to accept how someone he saw as a coward ended up being named leader. He's hated Carmine ever since.''

''That's… rather close minded of him.''

''Right, but that's just who Qrow is. There's no point in trying to change that.'' Across the camp, the dark haired leader lay in his sleeping bag, snores rumbling from within. ''He may be a hard-headed idiot, but he's honest and straightforward. You know exactly where you stand with him. And he was the one who got us out of that mess back then. I'm happy with him being Team Qros' leader, though Summer and Reiner wouldn't have done too bad either.''

''And what about you?''

Octavius raised an eyebrow at Isabelle before leaning back, looking up to the sky where constellations hanged above in a great canopy. ''Summer may seem like she doesn't care but when someone needs help she can actually be very sensitive, though she is quick to lose her temper. By comparison, Reiner thinks so much about the big picture he forgot to care about others around him and how they might feel. Qrow was the point in between, and all three are excellent fighters.'' He brought his head back down to smile. ''I'm lazy. I'm smart, but only about things that interest me. I'm passable at combat, but nowhere on their level. And I'm-''

''Humble.'' Isabelle finished. ''And kind. Sometimes a good leader needs to be someone who doesn't stand in the spotlight, but can sit back and plan ahead. Unassuming, understanding.''

She reached out and grabbed his hand, then proceeded to raise one of his fingers. ''Straightforward and honest.'' She raised a second finger. ''Sensitive.'' She raised a third finger. ''And able to see the big picture.'' She pushed the fingers back down and closed her hands around his. ''It seems to me there's someone else who's a point in between. I think you'll be a great leader someday, Octavius, you just need a little faith in yourself.''

He sat stunned following her short soliloquy, astounded by the candidness of her thoughts. Then, all at once, he became aware of the warmth of her hands enclosed around his, the closeness of her face to his. She shimmered with that glittery gold from the night they first met, even when muted by the dye in her hair. The warmth of their connected hands spread up his arm and to every corner of his body, brightening his face with red. ''Uhh… thank you…''

''Ahem!'' The pair broke apart at the sudden interruption, heads shooting behind them to see the source.

''Oh! L-Leizel. You're up,'' Octavius noted with a nervous chuckle, fighting to keep from breaking sweat under her gaze.

''It is time for me to take over the watch. And you, Miss Arc, should be asleep. We have a long day ahead of us.''

With a slight nod, Isabella stood up. ''Right, I'm sorry. I was just having some trouble sleeping.'' She turned to Octavius, a gentle smile tugging at her face. ''Thank you for speaking with me, I'll see you in the morning.''

''Sleep well,'' Octavius muttered as she walked back to her sleeping bag and settled in. He and Leizel remained in their positions until the gentle sighs of sleep came.

''You should be more careful with the volume at which you speak.''

A quiet groan mixed in with the crackling fire. ''You heard us?''

''Indeed, and I believe she is not wrong.'' Liezel sat down, wrapped tight in her coat, settling into the position that would be her lookout spot for the following hours. ''You should have more faith in yourself. Perhaps if you did you would be able to shed your lethargic nature and achieve something of value once in a while.''

''… I can't tell if that's a compliment or an insult.''

''Go to sleep,'' Liezel ordered with a flat tone and a razor glare.

''R-right.''

The difference between the two girls was astounding, yet both were equally intimidating in their own ways.

* * *

><p>With the taste of bloody meat still in his teeth, Aster pulled hard on the fabric, tightening the knot around his wound with a supressed growl. The bleeding had finally stopped and he was able to replace the bandaging stained red which he had worn through the night. There was no pain but the material rubbed against his raw and sore shoulder, imploring him to scratch with those wonderfully sharp nails. It served him right for underestimating them.<p>

With the scattered rays of a rising sun came the welcome sound of an airship above, coming in to land. ''Lookie lookie what we found!'' chirped a voice minutes later which stabbed at his eardrums.

Aster twisted his head to look up the sloped embankment he had inhabited for the night, the corners of his mouth curling. ''Took you long enough,'' he snarled.

''Our apologies, it was more difficult to find you than I would care to admit. Though it would seem you're okay, for the most part.''

Vergil's inquisitive tone just played on Aster's already short temper. ''I fought the targets.''

''Alone? That was foolish.''

''Bite me,'' Aster snapped.

Coral poked her head out from behind the Executive. ''Where's the doggy?''

''Coral! What did I tell you?''

''Sorry!'' she said, lifting up her stuffed toy and playing with it, moving its hand back and forth as if it were waving to her.

Vergil smiled at the girl who paid him no mind, shaking his head before returning to Aster, who stood below, with a passive expression. ''We reached the crash site but only found the crew, you and Flay were the only ones missing; the rest of the crew had been moved and covered up however, so it's clear that someone was there. Though I doubt Flay would go to that much effort…''

Aster only half listened to Vergil's recount of their evening's search. The damn man spoke too much. ''I fell off the airship as it was going down. Landed and smelled the girl, so I went after her. Just thought he'd die in the crash.''

Though if his body wasn't with the others, his survival was almost a certainty - the boy was tougher to kill than a cockroach.

Vergil must have come to the same conclusion as his following statement showed. ''Well, from here we will just have to trust Flay to find his own way if he is indeed alive. We must go and continue the mission. Come, Aster, I feel the endgame is approaching and I must hear what you have learned from your encounter. We cannot allow them to outmanoeuvre us at this stage.''

Aster grunted, lifting himself from the water's edge and scaling the bank. He growled at the little girl as he stepped past, only for her top stick her tongue out in response. Vergil could have his grand mission; all Aster cared about was ripping apart the pricks who managed to injure him. They would make for worthy targets.

The airship took off and within moments left the area in peace. A bloody, mutilated stag remained as the first bugs began to approach for a feast of scraps.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time, Mission Ten: Closing Net<strong>


End file.
